


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Outlast25



Category: Outlast
Genre: College Summer AU, Coming Out, Consensual Sex, Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mpreg, Stockholm Syndrome, first person POV, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlast25/pseuds/Outlast25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the summer where Waylon is going to college. He's 18 and ready to start his journey. But once his parents notice he hasn't had a girlfriend since 6th grade, they get one for him. He than finally comes out as gay. His parents, highly religious, kick him out. Waylon stumbles upon Eddie Gluskin, almost getting out of the idea of being homeless. But once Waylon discovers something he shouldn't have in his basement, everything goes to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreigner's God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic could go to shit, or be super awesome. I have no clue when Chapter two will be uploaded, but it will be soon. I've written five fanfics. I finished two and all of them were in third person. So first person is very new to me. I'm still learning so if there are mistakes, please forgive me. Enjoy! <3  
> CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER.

"Her name is Lisa White," My mother, Gloria, said. I raised an eyebrow. "Mom, I don't need a girlfriend," I said. I looked over to my father, Patrick, for some help. He shrugged. "I agree with your mother,". I groaned. My mother smiled, "I met her and her mother at church last Sunday," 

I groaned again. Of course she met her at church. Of course! My parents were so religious that not ever Jesus was that religious. But it's ironic how I turned out gay when they despised gays.

The doorbell rang. My mother ran over to the door. She fixed her shirt and skirt that didn't belong on the 47 year old woman. She opened the door, exposing a young woman. Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn't my taste. I liked men.

"Hi!" She smiled. "Hello! Good afternoon. Please, come in," My mother said. The girl walked in, taking a good look around our old house. "Lisa, this is Patrick and Waylon. Patrick and Waylon, this is Lisa White," My mother smiled. "Hey," My Dad said. I remained silent. I couldn't believe my mother was doing this shit. 

The facial expression my mother had was disgust. Disgust towards me... "Waylon, say hello. Be polite," My mother growled. I sighed, than said, "Hey," I could already tell this 'Lisa' didn't want to my girlfriend. What would she want with a weak, nerdy, 18 year old? I already knew she wanted that Eddie Gluskin, who lived two blocks away.

It was silent for a moment. My mom was stuck. 

She opened her big mouth. "How about you two walk around for a bit? Lisa, you're still new, correct?" "Correct," Lisa smiled. My mom looked at me, waiting for me to stand up.

I groaned and stood up. I walked over to Lisa, grabbing her small hand. I knew my mother wanted this to happen. I dragged Lisa out the door, walking down the porch steps, onto the sidewalk. My mother and father watched from the door, smiling. I rolled my eyes. 

Once we got far enough from the house, I let go of her sweaty hand. I wiped the sweat on my jeans. I saw her do the same on her shorts. It remained quiet.

I guess I had to start the conversation. "So, um, where are y-you going for highschool--I mean college?" I stuttered. Dear God, why am I so stupid?

Lisa giggled. "Colorado College. You?" "Colorado State University,"  I answered. It was quiet again. 

We continued to walk towards the Gluskin's Tailor Shop. Eddie was cleaning the window. I could see his muscles through his wet T-Shirt. 

Boner: Activated. 

Shit.

I pulled my shirt down, trying to hide it. No, no ,no ,no this couldn't be happening. Lisa is going to think I have a boner from her!

We continue to walk, getting even closer. Eddie spotted us, and climbed off the step stool. 

Eddie Gluskin never went to my highschool. My mother always got her clothes fixed at this shop and I was the one who always had to pick them up. One day, I met Eddie. All I know about him is that he's 19, graduated last year, his mother made the shop, and his favorite color is blue. 

"Good afternoon," Eddie said, wiping the sweet sweat off his forehead. Lisa and I just simply smiled. "Hot day out, huh?" Eddie asked. "Yeah," I smiled. I saw Lisa roll her brown eyes. 

Whatever, she was just jealous. 

Eddie must of noticed it, too. 

He awkwardly stood there for a moment. "Well... I guess I'll get back to work," He said. Lisa slightly smiled. We walked past him, but I caught a glimpse of the whore put her arm on Eddie's large arm. She smiled up at him, than continued to walk by my side. 

As we got further, I opened my mouth. "What was that? I thought we were on a 'date'?" I asked. She started to giggle. "You think  _this_ is a date? Real cute, Waylon," She said. I rolled my eyes. "How is that cute?" I asked. "This isn't a date. Look, I know you don't want to be here, neither do I. Let's just do what our parents say and everything will be fine," Lisa said. "No 'cause the next thing you know, we're getting fuckin' married," I growled. 

I honestly have no clue where all my anger came from. 

"We won't get married. Don't worry about that. And if I don't do what my mom says, she'll kill me," Lisa said. "So? Lisa, you're sweet and all, but I don't want to date you. Don't take that the wrong way," I said. She raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you gay or something?" She asked. 

I was quiet. 

I couldn't deny it. 

I looked down at my shoes as we walked. 

I could feel the heat of her eyes staring at me, if that even makes sense. I sighed. 

"You're gay, aren't you?" She asked. I was quiet. "You're gay. Wow... I could ruin your life right now," She growled. I looked at her. "Please don't," I said. She smirked. "I won't right now. But I will one day. Whether it's tomorrow, next week, or five years from now," 

I was quiet again. She just continued to stare at me. 

"M-Maybe we should start heading home now," I whispered. "Sure, but just remember, I can ruin your life. So you better be nicer to me. Got it, faggot?" She said. I slightly nodded. 

-Later in the day-

"What a bitch!" My best friend, Miles said. It was 11 PM and we were eating at IHop...

I nodded. "Right? She's going to fuckin' ruin my life," I whispered. I swallowed the lump in my throat, showing Miles I wasn't some little bitch. 

"Waylon, you can cry. I won't judge," Miles said, taking a bite of his waffle. I stared at him for a moment. The tears rolled out of my eyes. I moved the pancakes to the side, burying my face in my hands. 

I cried loud. I didn't care. Plus, we were the only ones in the restaurant. Well, besides the three drunks and the workers. 

My mind was racing everywhere. What if she was going to tell my parents tomorrow? What would my parents do? Kick me out? Baptized me again? Or just accept it? I just pray to the God I don't believe in that they'll accept it. 

I could hear the drunks laughing. I knew it wasn't towards me though. They were laughing at how the pancake looked like Mickey Mouse. I could hear them talking about it. I could also hear Miles taking my pancake. 

I sat back up, seeing I could trust my hearing. The pancake was half way through his greedy mouth. He stared at me. "Sorry..." He said. I rolled my eyes, but slightly laughed. 

After Miles finished chewing my pancake, he continued to speak. "Waylon, if your parents do kick you out, you can always stay with me. Just remember everything will be fine," 

I smiled. Miles was the kind of guy to be a total jackass at first, but than be a total sweetheart when you get to know him. 

He was bisexual, but we figured out we weren't right for each other. We would rather be best friends for the rest of our lives than being ex's and never see each other ever again. 

As my favorite band, Fall Out Boy, puts it; The torture of small talk with someone you used to love." And really, I didn't want that to happen. 

"Thanks, Miles," I smiled, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "Man, I'm full," He said. I grabbed his waffle, stuffing it in my mouth. I stared at him, seeing his mouth was wide open. "That was mine..." He whispered. "I kn--ow," I said. The waffle was taking over my speech. 

He rolled his eyes. "Idiot," He whispered. I smiled, sticking up my middle finger. I really didn't want to choke. 

-Next Day-

I answered the door. It was Lisa. "Hey," She smiled. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh....just here to ruin your life," She whispered. She slapped my soft cheek. My hand touched the hotness of the slap. "What the Hell!?" I shouted. 

She giggled slightly. She wasn't laughing at me. She was laughing at my bad luck because I knew my mother was right behind me. I turned around.

"Waylon! How dare you yell at Lisa!" She said, walking up to me, slapping my other cheek. I moved my hand to my other cheek. "Stop slapping me!" I yelled. 

I turned my head, seeing my father. 

Great.

"Stop yelling at these beautiful women, Waylon!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. 

"Let's go up to your room, Waylon," Lisa smiled. She took my hand, dragging me up the carpeted stairs. " Don't get too crazy, now!" My mother shouted from downstairs, trying to be serious. But I could hear her high-pitched laugh.

Lisa took one guess at which room was mine and was correct. She let go of my hand once we were in my room and sat down on the bed. "So, did you tell your parents yet?" She asked. 

"No, but I'm guessing you're going to do it," I growled. "Don't give me that attitude," Lisa raised an eyebrow. "You're not my mom," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Oh, after this you won't have a mom," She smiled wickedly. "What?" I asked. What was she going to do?

She got up, running out of the room, and down the stairs. "Mrs. Park!" She shouted, running throughout the house. I followed shortly behind. "Please!" I begged. 

My mom caught Lisa in her arms. "Lisa? Lisa, what is it?" She asked. "Waylon's gay!" She smiled. "W-What?" My mother said. "Yup! He likes that Eddie guy! He's full out gay!" 

I stood behind Lisa, looking into my mother's eyes. "Waylon? Is that true?" She asked. I was quiet. Than slightly nodded. 

My mother let go of Lisa. "Go home, Lisa," She said, still staring at me. Lisa smiled, walking over to me. She looked up at me, pitching my arm. "Good luck, fag," She whispered. 

I could hear Lisa close the front door as she left. 

"Waylon? You're gay?" My mom asked. "Yes..." I whispered. My father walked into the room, holding a coffee mug. He looked confused. "Patrick, Waylon is gay," My mom said. 

"Really?" My dad said. He slowly walked towards me. His 6'2 frame was much bigger than my 5'10 frame. He got really close, looking directly down at me. I swallowed the fear in my voice, and opened my mouth. 

That led to a slap. "Don't you dare fucking talk. Get the fuck out of my house, faggot. Jesus hates Gays. And if he hates them, so do I. Even if it's my son," I stepped back from my dad--Patrick. I looked over at my mom. 

She was quiet. "Mom?" I asked. "Please, just go," She said. I stood there for a moment. "GET OUT!" Patrick screamed. 

I ran out of the house.

I didn't stop running. 


	2. Battle Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeee, chapter 2! I feel real confident with this!

I awoke on Miles' couch. I could hear his mother making food on the stove. 

Miles only had one parent, which was his mother, Lori. 

She was beautiful and perfect for his father. But his father didn't know shit, so he ran off. I never met his father, but I bet he looked like the kind of guy who touched 7 year old girls. 

Graphic, I know.

Lori walked towards me, holding a plate. "Waylon, get up so you can eat," She said. I obeyed, ready to eat whatever was on the plate. Lucky for me, it was my favorite. Which was a bagel sandwich. Eggs, melted cheese, sausage, and bacon all squished in-between two bagels.

My stomach started to rumble. She handed me the heavy plate and a pillow for it to rest on. "Thank you," I said. "Don't mention it," Lori smiled. I took one big bite and it filled my taste buds. Lori moved the blanket, sitting on the couch near my legs. 

"So, can you tell me why I saw you sleeping on my couch this morning?" She asked.

I also forgot to mention she's an investigator. So she'll fill you up with sweets until she gets all the answers. I really should of known better. I wasn't sure if she were against gays or not. I don't think Miles ever told me. Than again, Miles was bisexual. 

"Well...Um... My p-parents kicked me out of the house 'cause....I came out as gay," I whispered. Lori looked down at the floor. "Oh," She said. I swallowed hard. C'mon, woman, say something! 

"What did you do after?" She asked. "I ran off. I just ran for no reason for a couple minutes. Than I walked around for hours. Towards 11, I walked here, grabbed the keys hidden underneath the rock, and fell asleep on the couch," I said. "I'm sorry, Waylon. No one deserves to be kicked from their own home. I'll talk to your parents. In the meantime, you can rest here," She said. 

Tears filled my eyes. She was so sweet and loving. Unlike the bitch that I used to call mom. "Thank you," I whispered, swallowing the lump and food in my throat. Lori reached over, hugging me. 

I heard Miles come down the old, wooden steps. He looked right at me, seeing his mother hugging me. "Mom? Waylon?" He asked. His hair was floppy and messed up. I don't think I've ever seen him like that. Usually his hair was nice and with some gel.

His mother let go of me, looking over at Miles. "Oh, Miles!" She cried, standing up. "What are you guys doing?" Miles asked. I knew he was thinking that we were kissing. 

Lori looked at me, than back at Miles. She sighed, walking towards Miles, and taking him into another room. 

I stared down at my bagel sandwich. I wasn't very hungry now. 

I knew she was saying bad things about my 'parents'. After this experience, I hate my parents. Extremely. It's sad to think that one word can change everything. The word is gay if you didn't figure it out...

If my mother and father really did love me, which they always say, they would of accepted me. I know I don't need them. I can survive on my own without them. The only thing they could do that would make me forgive them is buy me a Lamborghini. Or accepting me as me. 

But having Lori talk about them behind their backs is kind of rude. I know, I know, they hate me and I shouldn't feel bad for them. But deep down, I feel bad. 

I'm pretty messed up. 

Lori walked back in the room, smiling at me. I forced a smile back. Miles walked in, avoiding eye contact. Jeez, what was his problem?

-x-

"Waylon," I heard as I was awaking from my slumber. "Waylon," This time I was pushed. I groaned. Who the Hell was messing with me? "Waylon, wake u, goddammit,"

It was Miles. 

"W-What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I opened my tired eyes, expecting the bright vivid sun, but it was dark. "What time is it?" I asked. "1 AM. I'm sorry," Miles said. "Why are you a-apologizing?"

Miles was quiet. "Miles?" I asked. I heard a sniffle. Was--Was he  _crying?_ "Miles?" I asked again. "I'm sorry, b-but you can't stay here," He softly said. "Why?" I asked, getting up on my elbows.

"My mother doesn't want you. She doesn't like you being gay," Miles whispered, his voice cracking. "But, what about you?" I asked. "I told her I was bisexual, and she was okay with it. She just doesn't like full out gays..." He started to cry. 

I was quiet. What could I say? I was in some sort of shock. She wanted me to leave now? But why did she hug me? "But why did she hug me earlier?" I said my thoughts aloud. "'Cause she felt bad. And she's the kind of woman to be sugar sweet, b-but than stab you in the back," Miles said, pretending to hold a knife, stabbing his hand. 

Why did it have to be 1 AM most importantly?

Miles stood up. He grabbed my hand, pulling my heavy, tired body up. "C'mon. I'll pack you food," He said. My heart fluttered. Even though I was half asleep, I could still detect acts of kindness.

I freed my hand from Miles' and got up. I could feel tears form. God, not now. Cry when you leave.

I watched Miles walk to the kitchen, grabbing a plastic bag. He tore open the fridge, taking random things. The light from the fridge exposed his tears and red face. I don't think I've ever seen him cry that hard. I've seen him get stitches in 8th grade. He cried, but shit, he didn't cry this hard.

I walked over to the bathroom. When I turned on the light, it blinded my fragile eyes. "Ughh," I groaned aloud.

My hair was a mess, but who's isn't when they sleep? I had dark circles underneath my brown eyes. Than again, my eyes weren't brown right now, nor were the dark circles new. My eyes were bloodshot red. The dark circles were from junior and senior year in high school. It made me realize that college was going to be a lot worse. 

The toilet seat was already propped open, probably from Miles. I pulled down the pajama pants Miles let me borrow, and released myself. Even though Miles was as tall as my father, the pants still some how fit. 

I washed my hands and left the small bathroom. I could see Miles tie the plastic bag. After he finished, he wiped the tears in his tired eyes. I couldn't believe I forgot about this. 

I wiped my own eyes and continued to walk to Miles. I hugged him from behind. 

Which was actually unexpected for both of us. 

I buried my face in his back, inhaling and exhaling. "Thank you," I whispered. I could feel his head nod. 

After about a minute, I let go. I walked beside him, grabbing the bag. I wiped the tears that were trying to escape from my eyes, than wiped Miles' from his cheeks. "It's okay," I smiled. 

He stared at me. "It's not okay. My mom is such a bitch. I'm sorry," He whispered. I shrugged. What could I say? 

He walked me over to the door, giving me one last hug. "Be safe, please," He said. "I will," I murmured in his chest. 

And just between me and you, I gave him a small kiss on his chest. I don't think he felt it, to be honest. 

He let go, handing me a sweater. "You'll be cold," He smiled weakly. 

I walked out the door, feeling like a lost puppy. Where was my home? Was I even loved? Well, based on what just happened, I'm guessing Miles is the only one who loves me. 

Tears rolled out of my eyes, blinding my eyesight. Soon enough, I started to whimper. God, I couldn't believe this. It's 1 AM and I have nowhere to go. 

-x-

I awoke on the bus bench. The sound of a bus waiting for pick up. Who were they trying to pickup? Oh, right, me... 

"Hey, buddy, you comin' or not?" I heard say as I opened my eyes. It was the bus driver. "Huh?" I rubbed my eyes. "I  _said,_ are you comin' or  _not?_ " He asked, giving off a sharp 'not'. "Oh...Uh..." I was confused, still.

"Uh, n-no," I finally spit out. "Well, suit yourself," The guy nodded, about to close the door. I stuck up my arm. "Wait, stop," I said as loud as my tired voice would let me. "Yeah?" He asked. "W-What time is it?" I asked, rubbing one of my eyes. 

He looked down at his watch. "7 AM," He said, than closing the door. He drove off before I could say anything. 

7 AM? I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck. " _Ughhh_ ," I groaned. It hurt like Hell. Sleeping on a bench for four hours was not my cup of tea. Though, I was still shocked that all my food was still here with me. Luckily, no hobo had stolen it. 

I wonder why homeless people were homeless? Did they accidentally come out gay like me? We're they drug addicts and spent all their money? Gamble? Or we're they just unlucky people. Whatever the reason was, I still felt bad. Normally, I wouldn't of felt bad. I would of thought, hey, maybe they shouldn't of done drugs. But now, now I understand. I couldn't wish that on my worst enemy.

When I stood up, I stumbled a bit. Standing up too fast gave me a head rush. Someone driving by probably thought I was a drunk. 

When I gathered my surroundings and thoughts, I headed onward. I started to walk past McDonald's and the gas station when I spotted Gluskin's Tailor Shop. My heart fluttered a bit. 

Maybe I could ask for some help? Or money? No, I had to sweeten him up first. Wait, was he even gay? Judging by the way I've seen him look at girls, he really could be. 

"Hey!" I heard someone shout. Was that towards me? I stopped, looking around. I didn't see anyone. "Hey, Waylon Park!" I heard. "Um..." I simply stood. 

I jumped up when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Hey, whoa, don't get so jumpy," I turned around, it was my old, old friend, Jeremy Blaire. I used to be his friend in 7th to Freshmen year, but after real high school had started, we split our ways. 

Actually, we just had a stupid argument that I can't even remember. 

"Jeremy Blaire?" I smiled. He was wearing some sweat pants and a dark green shirt. "Hey, Waylon. Nice to see you! I haven't talked to you since, what? Freshmen year?" He smiled. He seemed out of breath. "Y-Yeah. Um, why are you out of breath?" I asked. "Oh, I'm on a jog. Preparing myself for a 4k race," He smiled. "Ah, sounds like a lot," I felt awkward. I hugged my plastic bag close to my chest. My sweater started to smell like dirt and cigarettes. Probably from someone smoking next to me while I slept.

"So, uh, why are you here out so early?" Jeremy asked. I slightly fixed my hair. I probably looked like a mess. "Um...Well, I--I was kicked out of my parents' house," I said, not looking directly at him. 

His eyes widen. "Really? Hey, you can spend time at my house. Why were you kicked out?" I swallowed hard. Even if he didn't accept me, I wouldn't care. I would never see him again anyways. 

"I came out as gay," I said, looking right at him. He stared at me, quiet. He looked away, saying something under his breath. Something with an "F". 

Next thing I knew, I was lying on the cold hard ground, bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment how you think Waylon will react to that! And where is he going to stay?


	3. 20 Dollar Nose Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie takes little Waylon to the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Just exposing some Eddie/Waylon ship. Also exposing some foreshadowing.   
> BTW, by Tumblr is : Puddlebuttermaster It's basically all about Outlast. And if you ever need to talk, just message me!

I opened my eyes steadily. Something was standing above me... A hobo? My dad? Jeremy? Miles? My mom? Lisa? I couldn't fucking tell since the stupid sun was right behind their head, casting a shadow on their face. 

"Um?" Was all I could say. 

"Hello," The voice sounded familiar. Who the Hell was it?

The figure reached it's hand down, waiting for me to grab it. Slowly, I grabbed the hand and it pulled me straight up. 

It was too fast, causing me to fall into their chest. Whoever this person was, they were huge. And hopefully they were gay because NO straight guy would let another guy fall into their arms. Or would they? Eh, what the Hell would I know? I'm gay. 

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" They asked. I...I think it was Eddie? His arms were wrapped around me. I felt oddly safe... 

"Oh, uh," I leaned back, looking into their face. It was Eddie! I smiled. "Hi," When I smiled, I could feel wetness get my my lips. I reached up, feeling my lips. I looked back at my hand seeing red. "Uh...I-I'm..." "You're bleeding," Eddie said. 

I nodded and smiled. "Yes," "C'mon. I'll clean you up in my kitchen," Eddie said, letting go of me. He walked onward to the shop that was a couple stores down. 

When we reached the store, we walked behind the desk, into another door. It was a small kitchen with a table and chairs. The wall said:  **Break Room**

He walked over to a cabinet, grabbing cleaning supplies. I awkwardly walked over to the chair. When he turned around, he said "Oh, darling, don't sit there. I have quite a bad back. Please, sit on the kitchen counter," 

I obeyed. I stood up and walked to the counter. I jump onto it. His face was close to mine. This guy was a little weird. Or maybe just gay. Calling me 'darling'? Having such a proper accent? You don't see those everyday, huh?

"I saw the man who hit you," He murmured, getting the tissues. I was quiet but he continued, "Why did he hit you?" "Oh....uh...Well, he used to be an old friend. So, I told him I was gay..." I said softly. Eddie reached the tissue up to my nose, wiping it. I could see a small smile cross his wondrous face. 

His face was clear. Not a mark on him. His eyes were crystal blue. 

"Well... that's quite....stupid," He whispered. "Yeah," I smiled slightly

After he finished cleaning my sore nose, he turned my head. His large fingertips touched my head, causing me to wince. It burned like Satan had farted on it. I think there was a gash. "Oh, I'm sorry," He said, his eyes had sorrow. 

I smiled "It's fine, don't worry about it," He smiled back. He started to wipe my wound. "D-Do you think I need a hospital?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I'm not quite sure," He said. 

I never noticed how close his nose was to mine. How close my lips were to his... 

God, I barely knew the guy and I was already getting horny. 

"Yeah, I think you need a hospital," He said. My eyebrows knitted. "What?" I asked worriedly. I really couldn't remember the last time when I was in the hospital. I think Eddie noticed the worry in my voice because he said, "It's fine. They'll just stitch you up and than you can leave. Trust me, it's fine," 

I smiled. He really knew how to make someone feel better. 

I bounced off the counter. My hand went up to touch my head, but Eddie grabbed it. "Don't touch it," He said with no expression on his face. I nodded slowly, lowering my hand as he let go.

He cleaned up the supplies, than grabbed his jacket. He looked up and down on my body. "Do you need a better jacket? It looks awfully dirty," He asked. I looked down at my jacket. "Uhh....Sure," I said, looking back up at him. 

Eddie was already holding the jacket. It looked a little big for me, but it was fine. He handed it over to me. 

Once I put on the new jacket, we went out to the car. 

I can't believe I trusted this guy! He can rape me, stab me, or even kill me if he wanted to. But, I guess I trusted him too much. 

Even if he did kill me, I wouldn't of cared. At least I wouldn't have to live in a world where gays are bad. 

We reached his Dodge Caliber white car. It was a pretty small car, and I'm surprised the dude can even fit in that. I opened the door slowly, feeling pressure on my wound. I groaned.

Eddie looked at me from the other side of the car. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyebrows knitted. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I said. He nodded back at me, getting into the car. I did the same.

"Try not to get blood on the seats, I just cleaned the car yesterday," He said. I tried to nod, but felt pain shot up everywhere. I groaned again. Eddie touched my shoulder. "Relax. Don't move your head. I'll try to make this ride as comfortable as possible," He smiled. 

-x-

The hospital table was about as comfortable as the floor. 

Eddie sat near me, waiting for the doctor after about 30 minutes. I sat on the table, watching the small TV. The news was on, showing terrible disasters, but also maintaining that home feeling. 

I don't know, maybe the home feeling was just me. My--Patrick used to watch the news everyday. From the moment I was born, to the moment I was kicked out. We might be even watching the same news. 

The doctor finally walked in. His face was shining. He was old, but he still had some sort of glow. He had a grey ponytail and round glasses. "Hey, there, I'm Dr. Trager," He said, reaching out for a handshake. I carefully reached out. His hand was small, fragile, and boney. I wiped my hand on my pants after. 

He must of noticed because he said, "Hey now. I'm not 'dat gross!" He laughed an old cigarette laugh. As if he's been smoking for years. He shook Eddie's hand, than looked at the clip board. 

"So...You got punched in the head, aye? Why didn't you fight back?!" He started to laugh. Eddie and I just looked at each other, annoyed. Dr. Trager stopped laughing and coughed. "Oh, I mean, uh, don't fight back kids. Never,". 

I rolled my eyes, "Can you just give me the stitches?" I asked. "Whoa, I'm tellin' jokes, and all you want is  _stitches?_ " He asked, like he was so offended. "Basically, yes," I said. "Alright, alright. Lemme just check it out," He said, setting the clip board down. 

He ashed his hands, than put on some gloves. He cracked his knuckles before giving my wound a check.

"Alright....So.... Ouch, that's pretty deep," He said. I had no clue what his fingers were doing, but it hurt like Hell. After the pain became too much, I pushed him off slightly. "Please, stop, i-it hurts," 

He stared into my eyes--no, my soul. "Okay, I'll guess I'll go get the numbing shot," He said, walking out of the room. I groaned. He left the room, meaning he won't come back in 30 minutes. 

"Patience," Eddie said. I looked over at him. I sighed and asked the question I've been meaning to ask. "Why are you helping me?" Eddie was quiet. I sat there, waiting for the damn answer. "Well...?" I asked.

"I felt bad," He shrugged. "You barely know me," I said. "Still, I can't feel bad? You got kicked out from your own house, you slept in such dirty clothes, and you got punched. How else do you want me to react? You want me to punch you, too?" He asked. I looked down at the floor. I guess he was right. I was quiet. I didn't feel like talking anymore. 

Dr. Trager finally came back in, holding the numbing shot. "This will only hurt a little," He said. He stabbed the needle into my head slowly. I winced, but soon, it started to become numb. "Is it numb?" He asked. "Yeah..." I said, looking around. My whole head was numb. It felt as if my face was just floating. 

Dr. Trager cleaned up my wound than started to stitch. I stared down at my shoes the entire time. 

After he finished, he wrapped my head in a soft cotton material and helped me stand up. "Don't do anything crazy. Come back next week to get the stitches out, okay?" Eddie spoke up, "I can take the stitches out. My mother used to be a nurse and she gave me stitches once. I know how to do them," Dr. Trager and I just stared at him.  Dr. Trager shrugged. "Alright, saves me time," 

Dr. Trager wasn't that good of a doctor...

A nurse walked in with a wheelchair. I looked at Dr. Trager. "It's fine, I don't need a wheelchair," I said, starting to walk. I stumbled a bit, almost falling on the floor. I could feel Dr. Trager and Eddie hold my arms. "You need a wheelchair," Dr. Trager said. 

They helped me sit down. I've never been in a wheelchair, so it was something new. It was weird to be moving and also see everyone from such a low point. Everyone was so tall. I finally knew how short people felt. 

No offense short people, but it sucks.

They led me out the door, over to Eddie's car. The nurse and Eddie helped me up into the passenger's seat.

After a while, Eddie started to drive. "So, um, I've been meaning to ask you something," He said. "What?" I asked. "Um, do you want to spend the night at my place? It's only 9:30, but you can take a nap and I'll set up some food for you later," He said. 

I smiled. Eddie Gluskin was the sweetest man I have ever met. "Thank you, I would love to spend the night at your place," "It doesn't have to be one night. You can stay as long you need," Eddie said. I smiled. 

"But don't take advantage of me, like my last boyfriend. He was a jerk but oh well," He shrugged. I started to blush.  _He was gay._ My heart fluttered. He didn't bring up the advantage thing to warn me. He brought it up to basically come out. 

I leaned in, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He was so sweet, he deserved it. He was quiet. 

I leaned back against the chair, and slowly closed my eyes.


	4. American Beauty/American Psycho

I don't know how, but I awoke on a couch. My brain was pounding on my skull, as if there weren't enough room. 

I turned my head, seeing a small table. It had pain killers and a glass of water. I slowly sat up, my hand holding onto my forehead. I'm pretty sure I was in Eddie's house. Was his house on top of the shop, or somewhere further? Why was I here again? 

God, my head hurt so bad I couldn't even remember anything. 

I could hear walking and some talking downstairs. Was his house above the shop? 

I stood up, already feeling dizzy. I quickly walked to the pain killers and water. I  _needed_ the water. My throat was dry, along with my hands. Maybe he had some lotion.

I gulped the pain killers and drowned myself in water. 

I heard laughing downstairs, causing my head to throb. 

Whoever was laughing needed to stop. I had to tell them. I wobbly walked out of the room, down the stairs. My vision was shaky and all the colors around me were wrong. 

"Eddie," I weakly called out. My voice didn't even sound like my voice. The laughing downstairs stopped. 

I heard large, heavy footsteps come up the stairs. With my poor, dizzy vision, I couldn't see Eddie. Because next thing I knew I was in his arms. "Waylon? What are you doing?" He asked, holding me up. "I dunno..." I whispered in his chest. My vision was still dizzy even being still. And luckily, my good side was resting on his chest. Otherwise, the stitches would of been ruined. 

"C'mon, let's get you back upstairs," Eddie said, picking me up, holding my heavy body over his shoulder. Everything was upside down. The stairs were so close to my face, I felt like I was going to be dropped. "D-Don't drop me," I begged. I could hear him snicker. He must of thought I was high on drugs or something. 

I looked down the staircase, seeing the same kitchen. Yup, I was still in the shop. Eddie continued up the stairs and the kitchen started to disappear from view. 

Eddie walked past the living room, into another room. "I guess you can sleep on my bed," He sighed, as if I were some dirty dog. The laughing continued downstairs and the throbbing started up. 

I groaned, trying to signal Eddie that the laughing was annoying. My throat was dry again, so I didn't want to waste my breath. Maybe I could telepathically tell him it was annoying.  **EDDIE, THAT LAUGHING IS SO DAMN ANNOYING. PLEASE DO SOMETHING**   **!! AND YOU'RE SO SEXY.**

I started to blush because what if he could actually hear my thoughts? Shit, shit, shit. He knows! My life is forever ruined. He'll kick me out. He won't want me. Wait, he's gay... This medicine was making me crazy. 

He gently placed me on the bed. The bed was soft, unlike the couch. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes. I could rest right there. 

There was a moment where I didn't hear any walking or breathing from Eddie. I quickly opened my eyes, noticing he was right he was before. He just stood in between my legs, staring at me...

Now, he wasn't 'sexually' between my legs. It was a nice distant between my crotch and his. So nothing sexual. 

"Uh?" I said, slowly getting up my elbows. He snapped out of his thoughts, looking away. "Oh! I'm awfully sorry, sometimes I just..... Let's set up the bed, shall we?" He said. I nodded awkwardly and started to sit up. 

Once I got to my feet, I just watched Eddie fix the bed. I could see his muscles showing through his white, button up shirt. I was so close to touching them...

But I restrained myself. 

-x-

I woke up at around 5:30 PM. My head wasn't throbbing as much. It was actually quite calm but a little uncomfortable. I slowly got up, looking around the room. Where was the bathroom?

After getting up and looking around, I found the bathroom. While I washed my dirty, greedy hands, I stared at my reflection. The cotton was still wrapped around my bruised head. My hair was floppy and crazy. It was still blonde though, which was a good sign. 

My eyes were slightly red. My cheeks were red from sleeping. My teeth looked a little yellow from not brushing them. I should probably do something about that... I opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. 

I brushed my teeth and felt new. I actually felt somewhat washed. I would take a shower, but I don't think I could with stitches in my head. Eh, who cares? I mean, there was a little dry blood in my hair, but it was fine. 

I needed a cigarette. 

Now don't think I'm some kid who smokes 24/7. I'm not like that. Same thing with drinking. I just do what I have to do if I'm stressed. Right now, I was stressed. And  _needed_ a cigarette. Eddie had to have some, right?

I went back into his room, looking around the dressers. His blue carpet was surprisingly soft. My toes gripped onto the carpet, feeling all around. 

Going through his drawers was kind of fun. I found money, clothes, a dirty magazine from 2007 and 2014, some CDs, keys, papers, condoms, and even a  **gun.** Yes, a gun. It scared me at first, but than I realized there were no bullets in it. The bullets had to be somewhere though...

After 10 minutes, I found the glorious pack of cigarettes. Along with a lighter. I put on my socks and shoes, than headed down the stairs. I carefully opened the door, looking around the shop. There was no one...

I cried out in fear when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, only to see Eddie. "Shit! You scared me," I slightly laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry," He smiled. "What are you doing?" "Oh, I was going to go outside for a cigarette," I said, showing him the pack. 

"Where did you get those?" He asked. "I found them," I carefully said. He smiled. "Okay," "I'll also probably walk around," I said. "That's fine. Just be back by 7 so you can eat," He smiled. 

I nodded, than headed out of the room, out the shop, and finally outside. I took a deep breath. The air was hot but also a little chilly. It was relaxing. 

I ignited the flame from the lighter and placed the cigarette above it. I covered the flame with my hand, so it didn't vanish. Once I lit the cigarette, I put the pack in my pocket. 

It felt good to breath in some toxic fumes. Wow, that's something you don't hear everyday...

I stood there for a while, letting the wind hit my face. "Hey!" I heard someone say. I looked around. 

"Hey!" I finally saw the mysterious person. "I don't think you should be smoking!" They laughed. It was Stephenson. An old friend of mine from Freshmen year. Just like Jeremy, we split. But for a good reason. He had to move. 

"Stephen Hawking!" I kidded. I walked over to him, hugging him tight. "How ya doin'?" He asked, still hugging me tight. "Good! Good! You?" I asked. "Fine! Hey, you got another one of those?" He asked, pointing at the cigarette. "Hell yeah," I said, a little offended. I smoked ever since 7th grade. He knew I smoked. Realizing it now, good thing I never got addicted. Maybe I did.

I handed him a cigarette and lighter. He lit it himself and smiled back at me. "You still look the same," "Same for you. Actually you look a little fatter," I said. He rolled his eyes but laughed. "So, Stephen King, why are you here?" I asked. 

"I just came to visit. Didn't think I would see you though. What happened to your head? And why are you in front of...." He looked up at the shop's name. "Gluskin Tailor Shop?" He asked. 

"So, long story short, I got kicked out of my house--" "Why?" "....I came out as gay," I whispered. Stephen had a serious look on his face. He seem disappointed.... His arm went up. I was going to be hit again!

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, rocking me hard. "I still love ya, buddy. But as a friend because I like gurls..." He said with his dirty accent. It wasn't even an accent, more like uneducated. I laughed. 

"Anyways, I was kicked out. I saw Jeremy-remember him?- and told him. I got hit in the head. Than the guy who owns this shop found me and took me to the hospital," I smiled. 

He nodded and smiled. "Nice. God, Jeremy was an asshole anyways. Next time I see him, I'll kick him in the nuts. If he even has any," Stephen said, taking a long breath of the toxic fume. 

I finished, throwing it to the floor and ruining it with the tip of my shoe. "I missed you," I murmured. "What? What was that?" He said sarcastically. "I missed you," I said a tiny bit louder. He threw the cigarette to the floor, than attacking me a little bit. "You big pussy," He laughed. "You dry cunt," I laughed back, elbowing his stomach softly. 

He pretended like it hurt, falling to the ground, acting as if he were in 5th grade. "Don't mess with me!" I growled, pretending to punch him. "Oh my!" We both looked both, seeing an old lady standing in front of us. We were quiet. 

The lady carefully walked past us, still holding eye contact. After she turned, we started to laugh. Ah, I missed the times like these back than. Always fighting but still being loving buddies. Not fuck buddies, but loving buddies. God, get your head out of the gutter.

I dropped my hand down, waiting for Stephen to grab it. Once he did, I pulled him up. "WOw, you're so muscular," He laughed. 

"Stephenson! We're going to be late!" We both looked around. Who the Hell said that. "Stephenson!" We heard a woman scream. I found the car where the woman was screaming from. I grabbed Stephen's cheek and pulled his face to the car. He started to laugh. "Oh," He laughed. 

He ran to the car, waving bye to me. "Hopefully I'll see you later!" He smiled. "Yeah! Bye!" I waved, smiling. I watched him get into the car and drive away. 

-x-

After thinking for a while, I decided to walk to my parent's house one last time. 

I knocked on the door. Patrick and Gloria were always slow to get the door. 

Patrick pulled open the door, smiling. Once he saw me, the smiled faded. "Faggot boy. Get the fuck off my lawn," He snarled. "Please, can we just talk," I begged. Gloria walked up to Patrick holding onto his arm. "What is it?" She growled. "Can we just talk like the mature adults we are?" I asked. "Fuck you," Patrick said. Another figure walked up behind Gloria.

It was Lisa. 

You gotta fuckin' kiddin' me.

"Hi, Waylon," She smiled. "What is she doing here?" I asked. "She was just visiting," Gloria shrugged. I stared at my 'parents'. "Y-You guys disgust me," I growled. Patrick bounced up, spitting on my face. 

I wiped off the spit with my right hand, and brought it up, slapping his face. "Fuck you!" He screamed, launching towards me. We both fell down the hard stairs. My brain banged around my skull. 

"Get off me!" I screamed, pushing him off. I quickly got up, my vision blurry. I could feel warm liquid on my hair. My stitches opened...

Patrick reached for my neck, but I kicked his shin. "Get away!" I screamed before running off. 

I ran to Eddie's shop, never stopping. Vomit started to come up half way, but I swallowed it. 

I made it back, closing the door shut. It was already 7:10. My heart was racing. "Eddie!" I screamed, running to the kitchen. When I opened the door, Eddie stood, still making dinner. I ran up to him, grabbing his soft cheeks and kissing his perfect lips. 

I had no clue where that came from....

Eddie started to smile in the kiss. "Darling..." He purred in the kiss. I pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I think I love you," 

I'm dead serious, I really had no clue where that all came from. 

"Me too," He said, kissing me again. We started to kiss hard. Soon, his lips traveled down to my neck. I started to moan from the sensation. I bit my lips to keep from moaning, but I couldn't help it. 

"I want you inside me," I moaned. Shit. I didn't expect myself to say that. Honestly. My heart started to make the decisions. He pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Darling, you're bleeding," He said. "It's fine, just please," I purred, grabbing his belt. I unbuckled it, than unzipped his pants. My hand gripped his penis. I rolled my hand around. I could feel him getting aroused, along with myself. 

"Please," I begged. He smiled, unzipping my pants. He turned me around, pulling down everything. "Just for a little bit. I still have customers," He moaned. 

Soon enough, I felt his beast right inside me. It was huge. It was something that I was expecting. "Shit..." I moaned. 

He started to pump inside me. I could feel everything. It was just  _so good._ " _Ohhh_ ," I moaned, gripping the table. I knew my nails were all about fall off from gripping so hard. No lube, no condom, nothing. Everything was tight but lovely all at the same time. 

" _Moreeeee...._ " My voice was deep from moaning. " _Darling,"_ He moaned. He pumped harder and harder. His balls slapping my sweet ass. 

"Hello!? Anyone here!?" Someone called from shop. "Shit!" Eddie said, pulling out. He quickly pulled himself together, than went out the door. I stood there, still bent over, my ass still bare. 

It happened so quick...

" _Help!"_ I heard a distance scream. It was distant, but sounded somewhat close. I pulled up my pants, and carefully listened. " _Please!_ " It sounded like it was coming from the basement...

I looked over at the door. I could hear him still talking to a customer. I quickly walked over to the door. I jiggled the knob. It was locked... 

I turned around, seeing the key on the floor. He must of dropped it while banging me. I quickly picked it up, than unlocked the door. 

"Is anyone there?" The voice asked. " _Shhh_ ," I said. I gave one last look, than headed down the stairs. It was dark. 

My head bumped into a hanging light bulb. "Fuck!" I said, holding onto my head. I turned on the light. I quickly hurried down the stairs. 

There, I saw Jeremy tied in rusty chains. I could feel vomit come up. "Oh God...." I whispered. "Please, help," Jeremy begged. His hair was a mess. His face was dirty and bloody. He was naked...

A hand touched my shoulder. The hand messaged my shoulder slowly.

 _"Darling,"_  He purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next!?


	5. Dead Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta a short chapter. Not much. But at least I got 2 chapters in one day! Booya!

"Eddie..." I whispered. The hand continued to rub my shoulder. "Good girls mind their own business," Eddie whispered. My heart started to pound. I was almost certain he could hear it. I was sure the whole world could hear it. I stared into Jeremy's eyes, seeing fear. 

Eddie let go of my shoulder, only to push me down. "I  _was_ going to let you free, but now we see how that turned out," He said. My warm cheek rested against the cold, concrete ground. 

My second instinct was to agree and be nice. My first was to run, but it was too late. His large shoe pressed against my face. I cried in pain. 

He grabbed my arm, pulling me to the pole that Jeremy was tied to. " **HELP!"** Jeremy screamed. That led to a quick  **whap** to the face. "Shut the fuck up," Eddie said. He bent down, stuffing a rag in his mouth. "Learn from him," Eddie said to me. 

I did nothing, but got a hit in the head anyways. Maybe to knock me out while he tied my body to the pole with the rusty chains. He bent down, kissing me. "I still love you. But you must understand, that after seeing this, I can't let you go," He said. His finger brought my chin up. 

"P-Please, I won't t-tell anyone," I started to cry. He sighed. "I wish I could believe you," He gave one last kiss before stuffing my mouth with a rag,turning off the light and heading up the stairs. 

Jeremy and I were quiet. It was awkward to be with someone who hurt you and both of you were tied up. I stared at the ground. Actually, it didn't matter what I looked at. Everything was dark. 

Soon, I started to feel blood drip down the side of my face. I groaned and whimpered. It started to burn. 

I started to push the rag out of my mouth with my tongue. It hurt, but soon enough it fell out.  **HELP!"** I screamed. Jeremy looked at me, screaming. Of course, with the rag in his mouth, it was quiet. "What?" I asked. Somehow, I managed to hear, "Don't scream,".

Great. Great. I couldn't scream. Than again, why would I listen to an enemy. 

The door opened. Shit.

The light turned on, and Eddie was coming down the stairs, angry...

"I told you, to shut. The. Fuck. Up," He growled. Once he noticed it was me who screamed, his expression of anger faded. "Oh, my darling. There is no screaming here," He said soothingly. "Please, Eddie, let me go. I-I promise I won't tell a soul. Just  _please._ I love you! Let's keep making love!" I begged.

He scoffed. "Whore," He stuffed my mouth, than headed back up the stairs. 

I barely knew Eddie. But after making short love and getting taken care of, I felt betrayed. 

-x-

I awoke with a splitting headache where my stitches used to be. It had been three days since I had been down here. I was slapped and punched and kicked a few times. Cuts and bruises and blood caked my body. Luckily, I was still alive.

...Or was I unlucky?

I could feel an itch on my face. I reached up, and scratched it. I lied there for a second, not realizing what just had happened.

_I reached up._

_I reached up!_

I brought both of my hands up. They were free from the rusty chains! I quickly got up. I looked around the room. Jeremy was still tied and sleeping. Whatever, he didn't need me. He didn't need my help. 

I quote, "I don't need your help, faggot, I can escape on my own," 

That was when I told him my escape plan...

I walked over to the door, but it was probably locked. Plus, it would of been too obvious. I looked up for the window. I ran towards it, breaking it open with a chain. I quickly grabbed the ledge, pulling my sore body up. 

I looked out into an alley, but if I screamed loud enough someone could eventually hear me. 

I opened my mouth to scream, but a cold, large hand grabbed my ankle. "You slut!" Eddie screamed. I started to scream. I knew no one was going to hear me though. 

Eddie yanked me out, onto the cold hard ground. I could feel my ribs crack and snap. I cried out in pain. A hard hit came to my head. I screamed again. Each kick and punch, my screams got quieter. 

I started to cry and beg. "Please! I'll be good!" I cried. The only thing coming from Eddie's mouth was women shaming. 

"Please!" I begged for my life. I couldn't die here in this dirty basement. I wanted to die old, on my actual deathbed. Where my family surrounded me. 

It stopped....

All you could hear in the quiet room was my whimpering. I started to curl up my body into a ball until Eddie grabbed my shirt collar, kissing me. 

Even though he was abusive, I still loved him...

Which was odd.

" _Darling, I-I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me,_ " He purred. "I'm sorry," I sniffled. "Darling, forgive me," He begged a bit. "I forgive you," I said, kissing him softly. "I just need...." He started. "Need what?" I asked quietly. "I need to fuck you so good. Darling, I love you forever if you let me fuck you," He said. 

He was asking permission to have sex with me. You would think a madman like him would just start to rape people. But no, he asked for permission. If I said no, I would be a goner. 

"Y-Yes," I said. 

Eddie smiled. He stood up, punching Jeremy. Probably even knocking him out. I couldn't move at all. I knew the sex would hurt, but it was better than being abused some more. 

He walked back towards me, pulling down his pants, than doing the same to my pants. 

Soon enough, he was inside of me. I started to moan with pleasure. It hurt my ribs, but not my heart. " _Ohh, Eddie,_ " I moaned. My legs wrapped around his waist. He reached his hand down, slowly touched my penis. " _Fuck,"_ He moaned. 

He started to go faster. His balls slapped my ass and his hands stroked my penis. It was so overwhelming. My mind was racing. 

Why the fuck was I enjoying this!? Why!?

" _More, oh please, more,_ " I begged. "Dirty slut," He purred. When he wasn't hitting and abusing me, the name calling was kind of hot. 

I could feel a painful urge to cum. It was close. " _Shit, Eddie, ooohhhh, please, "_ I moaned, almost breath-taken. I turned my head, seeing Jeremy's body start to move. I knew he was awake. 

Eddie's stroking got faster. " _C'mon, baby, baby faster,"_ I moaned. The cum was right at the wall. Everything was tight and perfect. I knew Eddie was about to cum too. " _Darling, you're so tight,"_ He moaned in my ear. He started to nibble on my ear. 

My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I could feel the warm liquid flow out of me. I couldn't bare to watch myself cum. 

Why would I cum to such a sicko!?

I think I'm actually in love. 

I started to feel Eddie's cum inside me. Guilt washed over me like a tidal wave. Because I enjoyed how he was aroused by me. 

He was still for a moment. "D-Darling....How could I ever be mean to you?" He asked, staring down at my penis.

I slightly shrugged. He got out of me and stood up. He pulled up his pants, than grabbed the chains. "If you try escaping, I'll make sure you choke on your own organs," He threatened, showing me the chains. He threw the chains down and walked up the stairs.

"You cummed?" Jeremy asked, sitting up. I brought my knees up to my chin, ignoring his comment. 

Eddie came back down, holding a wedding dress. "To make you mine," He smiled. He walked over, helping me up. "Put it on," He gently shoved the dress towards me. "Okay..." I softly said, taking the dress. 

"Faggots," Jeremy hissed. Eddie turned to him, kicking him multiple times. I turned around, and continued to dress myself. 

I could feel Eddie's hand caress my back before zipping up the dress. He gently turned me around, looking up and down. He sighed with a smile, "Beautiful," He said before kissing me.

He took my hand, leading me up the wooden steps. "Where are we going?" I asked carefully. He looked back down at me as we walked up the steps. "Now, honey, I trust you to make dinner for me everyday. And if you disobey me, like screaming or hitting, I will make sure you never see sun light again, got it?" He said.

"Yes," I said. We walked into the kitchen. " **HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME** **!?"** Jeremy screamed from downstairs. Eddie growled in frustration and stormed down the steps. 

When he was out of view, I quickly ran to the door, trying to open it. It was locked. Of course. Of course! I quickly turned to the sink when I heard him walking back up. 

Eddie had the chains in his hands. "You'll have one chain on your foot," He smiled. He walked over to the radiator, tying the chain around it, than locking it. He than walked over to my foot, tying it around my ankle. 

I could of kicked him right than, but my balls weren't big enough. 

"And don't think about stabbing me. The knives are pretty dull," He smiled. I slightly smiled back. "I would  _never_ stab you, my love,". Eddie gently grabbed my head, kissing the top of it. "Make some breakfast,"

He walked out of the room and locked the door.

-x-

It was two days later, and I awoke at the bottom of the steps in the middle of the night. Eddie and I had a fight, so he pushed me down the stairs. Only one light came from the small lamp over on the table.

The only thing that awoke me was high pitched screaming.  **"PLEASE! PLEASE HELP!"**

It sounded like Lisa...

The door opened, shining a bright light on my face. " **ROT YOU DIRTY SLUT!"** Eddie screamed, throwing Lisa down the stairs. 

The stairs were not soft, nor short. It was a long staircase, with hard, wooden steps. So when she fell right next to me, my heart broke into a million pieces. Sure, the bitch ruined my life, but I had to feel bad. 

I slowly sat up. "L-Lisa?" I stuttered. I'm pretty sure she was passed out. "Lisa,"  I said, my voice was hoarse and quiet. I started to shake her. Was she even still alive? "Lisa, wake up," I said, pushing her even harder. Eventually, I heard her groan. She coughed up some blood, looking right up at me. "W-Who are you?" She asked. "It's me, Waylon Park," I slightly smiled. She forced herself up. "Oh, God, get away from me," She said. 

"E-Excuse me?" I asked. That's the literally the last thing you would say to another victim in this situation. "You heard me, faggot. I might as well die if I'm g-going to be in here with you," She said, backing away. She looked me up and down, noticing the torn dress. "Why are you wearing a  _dress?_ " She asked. "That doesn't matter. Lisa, I don't care if you don't like me, we  _need_ to escape," I said. "No, no, I promised your parents I would never speak to you," She said. 

"That doesn't matter!" I screamed. I quickly covered my mouth, looking up at the door. Lisa and I were still for a moment. After nothing had happened, I continued, "That doesn't matter... We have to escape," I said. She shook her head, backing away. 

I rolled my eyes, and started to get up. Maybe if I went up to Eddie, he would like me more. 

I headed up the stairs, than knocked on the door. "What?" Eddie called out. "It's me, Waylon. C-Can I come in?" I asked. It was quiet. Than, the sound of a door unlocking filled the room. Eddie opened the door, his hand over his side.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. "Fuck no. The whore stabbed me," He said, holding tight onto his side. "Well, don't just stand there, do something about it," I said. "Like what, kill her?" He asked. "No! I meant, clean it and stuff," I said. "Oh," He said. 

I carefully walked towards him, my hands over his shirt. "You gotta take this off. Everything," I said. 

I was actually shocked when he listened to  _me._ _The victim._ I actually felt....respected...

He set the shirt and vest on the table and looked back at me. "Now what?" He asked. I walked over to the cabinet with the cleaning supplies and grabbed what I needed. "Sit on the chair," I said. 

I brought the cleaning supplies and placed it on the table. I opened up the rubbing alcohol, pouring onto a cotton ball. "This is going to sting. So, please, don't be mad," I said, flinching away as the cotton ball touched the wound.

I could hear him wince and pound on the table. "Shit!" He hissed. "I'm sorry," I whispered. 

After I cleaned the wound, I started to stitch it up. 

Once I finished, my hand traveled over his chest. "You're the nicest out of all of those whores," Eddie said. I raised my eyebrow. Why did he make it seem like there were more. "Are there more?" I asked. 

"There were. But they died long before you came," He said with a straight face. My heart started to pound. He really wasn't afraid to kill. Vomit went up my throat out my mouth, all over his chest.

I looked up at him. His eyes had deep anger in them. He hit me hard, knocking my limp body to the floor. "You whore," He snarled. He stood up, vomit spilling to the floor. He quickly walked over to the sink, cleaning himself. 

I simply lied on the floor, expecting no love from him. 

My throat burned and ached from the vomit. 

Eddie picked me up, carrying me down the stairs. I could hear Lisa cry out in pain as he stepped on her body multiple times on purpose. Then, on Jeremy's. Normally, I would of felt bad. 

But...I think was on Eddie's side for that one. No guilt, no backing up, nothing.

I was dead inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Waylon is turning cray-cray. What an old word. "Cray-Cray"


	6. Lose Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I wanted to post something. Plus I need your guys' opinion at the end. PLEASE.

"No, no, no, you can't,"

I said to Eddie three days after he had caught Lisa. He had just told me he had to impregnate Lisa if he wanted children. 

"And why is that?" Eddie asked. I put the stove on, trying to think of a reason. If I told the truth, which I wasn't, I would get hit. The truth was, I was jealous. Jealous that I couldn't carry his seed and be the mother. 

I coughed before talking. "Because she's a whore. An absolute whore who-who will kill your child," I said, turning around. He sat on the chair, his legs spread and his right elbow over the table. 

"Is that so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, turning back around. I took out the large pot and hard spaghetti. I carried the large pot to the sink, filling it up with water. "Who else will have my baby than?" He asked. I sighed, "I don't know. But not Lisa. She's the biggest whore here, trust me. And if I was a woman, I would hold that baby," I said. 

The water filled halfway in the pot. I carried the heavy pot back to the stove, letting it sit and boil. 

"You really would?" Eddie asked. I turned around, smiling, "I would. Unfortunately, I do not have the right body parts to deliver that baby," Eddie was still for a moment. "I can fix that problem," He said. My face drained it's color. "W-What?" I asked, backing up to the counter. 

Eddie stood up, slowly walking towards me. " _We_ can fix that problem. I can make you into the woman you always wanted to be," He said, putting his hand gently on my dirty cheek. "And h-how would you do that?" I asked. 

He shrugged. "Cut you and Lisa open, switching the parts," My eyes widen. "Wouldn't that be impossible? And even if it were successful, I could die," I said. "Darling, nothing is impossible," Eddie smiled, kissing me. 

"So, do you want to do it, or not?" He asked. I stared into his eyes. "I-If you have the right tools and stuff like that....than yes. But if you don't than no," I said. I brought my hand up, tracing his chest. "So no impregnating the whore," I whispered. "Of course not, Darling," Eddie smiled. I smiled back. He carefully fixed my hair to the side. Than looking down at my dirty dress. "Seems like you need a new dress," He said. 

I nodded. "Yeah," "I'll get you on later today," He winked, than walked out of the room. I turned back to the stove. 

Did I really want to be pregnant, or did he manipulate me? I could never tell anymore. 

-x-

 _"Pregnant!"_ Lisa said, covering her mouth. We both sat on the floor in the basement, eating our spaghetti. "No, I cannot have a psycho baby," She said. "Don't. Don't be the mother," I said, leaning in.

She flinched back for a moment. "Than again, I'll be able to have sex with him. And you'll be so jealous," She smirked. I rolled my eyes. She really thought this was some sort of game! "I won't be jealous. I've had sex with him already," I growled. "I know. I always hear it from down here," She growled back. I rolled my eyes. 

"You guys are disgusting," Jeremy said, who was lying down, ignoring his delicious spaghetti. He hadn't eaten for days. I'm pretty sure he was trying to starve himself. "Shut the Hell up," Lisa snarled. Jeremy quickly sat up. "You shut the Hell up!" He yelled. 

Lisa set down her spaghetti. " _Make me_ ," She growled. "Oh, I will," Jeremy said, standing up. "Guys, please stop," I said. 

They didn't listen at all. Lisa stood up, coming face to face with Jeremy. Technically, face to neck. 

 _"Slut,"  "Jackass,"_ They said to each other. "Guys," I growled, standing up. 

Lisa threw the first punch right to Jeremy's nose. He fell backwards, holding onto his bleeding nose. He slowly stood up straight, laughing. "That's all ya got?" He laughed. He ran towards her, pushing her down. He sat on top of her small body.

"GUYS!" I screamed, grabbing Jeremy's shoulder. He punched my stomach, letting me fall to the floor. He brought one arm up, hitting Lisa's decent face. She screamed in pain. I could see her leg go up, kneeing his crotch.

Jeremy screamed. The screaming vibrated my ear drums, causing me to fall back, covering my ears. "STOP!" I yelled. I looked up at Jeremy and Lisa, noticing they stopped. I uncovered my ears, hearing loud footsteps.

 **"What are you assholes DOING!"** The beast yelled. I stumbled back over to the wall. Lisa and Jeremy stayed still. 

Eddie smiled when he saw the too. "Are you two...doing it?" He asked. Jeremy shook his head in fear, jumping off of Lisa. Lisa stood up, smiling. "No, my dear. You're the only one for me," She walked up closer to Eddie, putting her hand over his chest.

I rolled my eyes, scoffing.

Eddie had no expression on his face, meaning, he was ready to hit. I've seen that face way too many times. 

But he didn't hit her. He was still.

"So, when can I get a wedding dress," Lisa smiled, biting her bottom lip. I looked down at my dress, actually feeling insecure. It was no fair she was a woman and I wasn't. I didn't have perky breasts or long, fragile hair. My shoulders were small, my legs weren't cleanly shaved, my knees weren't bruise-free. 

Eddie put his hand up, touching her cheek. Lisa giggled. "Where do you wanna do it?" She whispered. Which was a terrible whisper because Jeremy and I looked at each other. 

"Upstairs?" Lisa asked. Anger was a fire ball, escaping my mouth like a dragon.  **"WHORE!"** I screamed, running towards her, and pushing her down. Lisa screamed in pain. I sat on top of her, punching her almost bruised-free face. She reached up, digging her long fingernails into my neck. I screamed, but kept going. 

Two hands gripped my shoulders, throwing me against the wall. Obviously, it was Eddie. 

Eddie walked towards me, fire in his eyes. I crawled back to the wall, as if I could sink into it, climbing out on the other side. I could see Lisa sit up, smiling at me. Her face was bloody, but it didn't stop her from being a bitch.

Eddie's hand went up, punching my face multiple times. I started to cry. After he finished, my face burned and ached. "I-I'm so-sorry," I cried. I carefully looked up at Eddie. His face was pale. Which meant he wasn't angry. 

He bent down in front of me. His eyes were red...

He was crying...

_Crying..._

"I'm sorry, Darling," He cried, hugging me. 

My heart broke into a million pieces. He was  _apologizing. The psychopath was apologizing._

"It's okay," I cried, rubbing his back. He buried his face in my chest, sniffling and crying. I looked over at Lisa. My vision was blurry from tears and hits, but I could tell the shocked expression on her face. I looked at Jeremy, seeing the same thing. 

-Day Later-

I awoke on the hard ground as usual. Everything was the same. 

I rubbed my sore, bruised eyes and slowly stood up. I looked over at Lisa, who was sleeping in the corner. I looked over at Jeremy, who was sleeping by the stairs. I rubbed the chain that was wrapped around my right wrist. After yesterday, Eddie didn't trust us anymore. Especially Jeremy and Lisa. Lisa had a chain around her ankles and one on her wrist. Jeremy had the same, but on both wrists. 

My neck was aching from yesterday. From Lisa's dirty, greedy fingernails. But luckily, Eddie had cleaned it for me. Than after that, we had nice sex. 

I heard a yawn and some chains moving. I looked at Jeremy. Nothing. I looked at Lisa. Nothing. 

I turned around. 

My heart dropped into my stomach. Vomit came up. My mind started to race. 

Stephenson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so should Waylon get the body parts to become pregnant or no? I know it's impossible but I wanted to add a little something. But I really wasn't sure. So yes or no? PLEASE COMMENT.


	7. Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

Stephenson opened up his bright green eyes. 

I ran beside him, hugging his body. Next thing I knew, tears were escaping my eyes. "Stephen," I sobbed. He hugged me back, even tighter. "W-Waylon?" He asked. I pulled back from the hug, staring into his beautiful eyes. I started to nod, still sobbing. 

"W-Waylon, how did ya end up here?" He asked. I could see the small tears in his eyes. I shrugged, simply because I didn't feel like explaining. "How long have ya been here?" He asked. "Days? Weeks? M-Maybe even months?" I asked. He stared down at his own body. 

He was wearing a green, dirty shirt and ripped jeans. I wasn't sure if Eddie had ripped it, or if he had bought them like that. Stephen looked at my dress. Anytime anyone looked at my dress, I automatically feel insecure. Maybe because I'm a man in a wedding dress?

"Why are ya wearin' that?" He asked. "I was forced," I said. I started to wipe away my tears, but it didn't stop them from flowing out like a waterfall. I couldn't believe Stephen ended up in the same Hell as me.

Well, I wouldn't call it Hell. I loved Eddie. But the way he hits me and punches me. I didn't deserve it. Maybe I did... 

I turned around, looking at Jeremy. "J-Jeremy's here," I gave off a small grin. Stephen moved his body to the side, trying to look at Jeremy. "Bastard..." He mumbled. We were quiet for a couple minutes until he looked at me, smiling. "So what's 'da escape plan?" He asked. 

"Escape plan?" I asked pretty loudly. I stared into Stephen's eyes. I noticed how his pupils got larger. I tilted my head a bit. "What?" I asked. 

"Yes, what escape plan?" I heard a voice behind me say. I quickly turned, noticing Eddie. I bounced to my feet, hurrying to hug him. Maybe if I gave him a hug, he would forget everything Stephen and I said. 

Plus, how did I  _not_ hear the large man stepping down the stairs?!

I hugged him tighter as he started to walk towards Stephen. "So, Eddie, am I cleaning today?" I asked. He carefully shoved me to the side. I stood near by as he bent in front of Stephen. Their eyes stared into each others' souls. 

 _"Whore,"  "Fuckin' asshole,"_ Once the words broke free from Stephen's lips, a hard slap came to his soft cheek. His hand covered up his red cheek. "Don't call me that," Eddie snarled. Stephen flinched away from the voice. 

Was that how I looked?

I turned to Lisa, seeing she was alerted to the loud slap and chains. She briskly looked at me, than back at the two men. I turned to Jeremy, seeing the ole' bastard was still asleep. 

Maybe even dead...

Living in this Hell, everything had a maybe.  **Everything.**

Eddie swiftly stood up, walking over to me. He gently kissed the top of my head, than inhaling the scent of my greasy hair. " _Mhmmm,_ Darling, it looks like you need a shower. Would you like one later today?" He asked me. I looked up into his electric blue eyes. "Uh, yes," I smiled faintly. "Along with the shower, I'll get you a new dress," He continued. 

He looked over at Lisa, glaring at her. "Lay back down, slut," "I have a name," Lisa sassed. My heart started to pump. Oh shit. It was about to go down. For sure. 

He slowly prowled towards her. She continued to stare up at him, obviously not afraid. 

God, didn't she understand that this was a real serious sitution. She could be  _killed_ and she's just peacefully sitting there! BITCH I SWEAR!

She got up, getting near to Eddie. I looked over at Stephen, who had deep fear in his eyes and body. His whole body shook from terror and probably pain. 

Lisa swiftly grabbed Eddie's cheeks, bringing him in for a deep, French kiss. I knew it was French because I could see her dirty fucking tongue. 

Anger swam over me like a tidal wave. Who,  **Who,** did this bitch think who she was?! A fucking model in a movie!? No! This was the real ass world and she was about to get a real ass world beating. Not from Eddie. But from me.

And it was going to hurt a lot more.

I grabbed Eddie's shoulder, pulling him forcefully back. The amount of strength I put into that to knock him down was a lot because my arm was already sore. Lisa stared at me, almost shocked. I brought up my sore arm, punching her fucking pig face. 

She stumbled back, but it didn't stop her from fighting. She jumped to me, grabbing my neck and ripping skin. Why did she always go for that attack!? 

I decided to fight fir with fire. I grabbed her small neck, ripping at anything I could get.

I started to punch and punch. The bitch screamed at the top of her lungs, making all of us wince. 

A hand grabbed each armpit of mine, tossing me further away from Lisa. Obviously it was Eddie. 

Eddie ran to Lisa, punching her just as much as I did. Jeremy finally got up, pushing Eddie away. Though, it didn't do much considering he had chains on all of his limbs. I looked over to Stephen, who had moved from his previous spot. He was now in the corner, his body still shaking. I was about to open my mouth until Eddie grabbed my arm, yanking me up and throwing me towards the stairs. 

He looked at all of the others.  **"YOU WHORES WILL ROT IN HERE!"** He barked. All the screaming was still ringing in my ears. Eddie took my arm, tugging me up the stairs forcefully. 

Once he got to the top, he jerked my weak body to the floor. 

I just lied there, watching him pace back and forth. 

He was angry.

No, furious.

And, surprisingly, I think he was trying to  _control_ it. I knew, I just knew he wanted to hit me and anything else that got in his path. 

He violently sat down on the chair, breathing in and out through his nose. I cautiously stood up, steadily walking towards him. He just continued to stare at the floor. He knew I was coming towards him... Once I got close enough, I grabbed his hand, putting it against my cheek. Don't think it was romantic, because it wasn't. I had to awkwardly bend down. It was more embarrassing than romantic, trust me. 

His callus hand was quite soft. I looked at him, seeing a small smile creep up upon his lips. I smiled back. He must of felt the small on his hand because he looked up at me. He carefully stood up, kissing my chapped lips. "That whore will never kiss me again," He whispered. I smiled from ear to ear. At least we could agree that she was a whore. 

We both walked up the stairs, to the bathroom. I couldn't remember the last time I was in that bathroom. Possibly years ago. Nah, I'm just playing. Probably like weeks ago.

You might be wondering  _"Where the Hell do these people pee and poo?"_ Well I'll tell you. We piss and shit in the same bucket. We do it in front of each other, much like prison. We don't fill the bucket all the way to the top, we still have  _some_ humanity. We, well I, tell Eddie that someone did their business in the bucket and he throws it out. It's disgusting, I know. 

Eddie pushed away the shower curtain, than turned to me. "Get undressed," He said, grabbing the towel off of the hook. I quickly unzipped the dress and slid it off of my bruised shoulders. I felt awkward standing in front of him, totally naked. He has seen me naked before, but I just felt  _weird._ Because I just stood there, waiting for him to turn on the shower. 

He let the water spill on his large hand. I just watched, feeling hypnotize by the water. I've seen water plenty times before in the kitchen. But this,  _this_ was a bathtub. It was beautiful.

He turned on the shower head, water gracefully spilling out. He turned to me, smiling. I smiled back, "Thank you," I gave him a quick kiss on the head while he was still bent over. I used my hand to slide back his hair, slowly fixing it. I couldn't get rid of the small grin on my face. I could feel Eddie's beautiful eyes on my naked body. I looked down at him. He smiled even bigger, making eye contact. "You're so beautiful," He said. His hands traveled along the sides of my body. He carefully kissed my stomach, leaving a cold wet mark on my skin. 

I giggled slightly, than moved away. "I should probably shower," I whispered. He nodded, standing up. "Oh, yeah, I forgot," He chuckled. He helped my into the shower, than closed the curtain. "I'll be back with your dress. Don't get any funny ideas, got it?" He said. "I know," I giggled. 

I could hear him leave the room. 

Now, I  _love_ Eddie. And it was times like these that I would  _never_ betray him. But a small idea that turned into a huge vision. 

_Jump out of the window._

I immediately looked out the shower, seeing the window. It had a large lock on it. And  _just_ noticing it, the window had been boarded up with wood. I groaned. Whatever, I didn't want to leave Eddie anyways.

Right?

-2 days later-

"Stephen, he's nice if you're on his good side," I said. 

We were all having one of our  _circles._ We didn't have a lot of them, but they were nice to just sit back and talk. Lisa sat in front of me, Stephen beside me, and Jeremy in the corner, wearing chains all on his limbs, even his neck. He had gotten in a fight with Eddie just last night. But he was still talking with us.

Usually with circles, we always argue. That's usually how they end. 

"He's a bastard," Stephen rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest. Instead of his usual clothes, he was just given some ripped shirt and shorts. Much like Lisa and Jeremy. I was the only one wearing a dress.

"Don't worry, Stephen. Waylon is just psycho, too," Lisa smirked. "Shut 'da Hell up. He's  _not_ crazy," Stephen laughed, hitting my back. Lisa rolled her eyes. "Guys, how come we never figured out an escape plan?" Jeremy asked from afar. We turned to him. I shrugged. Lisa smiled, "Because than we'll be killed. We have to do it secretly," "That's stupid," Stephen said, throwing a pebble across the room. 

The door flew open. We all immediately stopped talking. Eddie came down the large stairs, holding something...

It was a body...

A woman's body.

And we weren't sure if she were alive or not. Eddie continued to walk past us, over to a door on the wall. Y'know, I never gave much attention to that door. It had a lock on it anyways. And why would I want to get further into this Hell of a house? 

Eddie unlocked the door, holding the large lock in his even larger fist. He turned around to us. "If you even think about escaping, it won't work," He said, a smile slowly creeping up. 

We all sat on the floor, terrified. Had he heard us talking? Or was he just saying that because his back was going to be turned? So many questions, not enough answers.

Eddie walked further into the room, throwing the woman's body on a table. Lisa ran up, closing the door behind him. She started to  _laugh._ Like she was fooling around with her long term boyfriend. "Run," She whispered. 

Now she was the psycho one. Not me.

We all sat on the floor, still from terror. The door started to be pound on. We all scooted back. "Why won't you retards run?" She asked. The door was flown open and Lisa fell right to her no ass.

 **"Who did that?"** Eddie growled. His voice was lower than usual. We all sat still. I could feel beads of sweat on my forehead.  **"YOU SLUTS! TELL ME WHO!"** He yelled, his voice deep and booming throughout the room. 

I turned, seeing Lisa's finger pointed at me. I gasped, looking up at Eddie. I shook my head, "No, no, no! It wasn't me!" I said. "You  _whore,"_ Eddie snarled, obviously not listening to me. He grabbed my hair, banging my head against the concrete floor.

I started to scream out in pain. In a split second when my vision wasn't blurry, I could see Lisa having her shit-eating grin and Stephen scared out of his mind. 

Eddie stopped after about a minute, than brought his foot up, smearing his boot along my face. Tears started to overflow my eyes, letting it all fall out. Than  **WHAP** a quick kick to my stomach. 

I puked up food from last night, which was a sandwich. It was creamy and some parts were chunky. My mind was dizzy and my throat burned. "You fucking whore. Clean this up when you're done," Eddie demanded, than went back to his room.

I placed my hands over my stomach, sobbing. "Serves you right," Lisa shrugged. "You disgusting slut," I mumbled. "What? What was that?" Lisa smiled. She obviously heard me, but I said it again. "You  _disgusting_ slut," I said, blood spitting from my mouth.

"Oh, you'e the disgusting one, honey," She smirked. Next thing I knew, Lisa was on the ground, being attack by... Stephen? I couldn't really tell. 

Hard blows came to her head. It lasted about two seconds until Eddie ripped Stephen's body off. Eddie kicked Stephen's shin, than stomach. 

My body ached even more. Poor Stephen, he did nothing to deserve this. I looked over at Jeremy, who stared at his nails. But I could still see the fear in his eyes. 

-x-

Most nights, it's quite dark. But this night must of been Fourth of July because fireworks were being blown all around. Its nice to watch the beautiful fireworks, no matter how old you are or how hurt you are. 

My stomach and head still ached from this morning. I was moved to the corner by Eddie. Chains were on my wrists. He really should of known better because I wasn't planning on moving any time soon. But, luckily for me, Stephen had cleaned up the puke with a rag. Than he rubbed my stomach and massaged my head. It was sweet of him, but it still hurt.

We could all see the fireworks from the small window in the corner. Lisa, being idiotic as ever, ran up to the windowsill, her head blocking our view. "Hey, slut, move," Stephen snarled. "I agree," Jeremy said, in the corner opposite of me. God, I still couldn't believe I was in this stupid corner. I was  _not_ an animal or some little child.

Lisa groaned, than moved. It was sweet of her.

Just kidding.

Stupid bitch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Waylon will become pregnant! Thank you all for commenting! Even if you didn't comment, thank you for reading!


	8. Dude Looks Like Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two deaths happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a little of Eddie's POV. Please comment if you would like more of that! Plus pretty short chapter.

It was three days later, and I started to clean the stove. My body had still ached. My head still had some chunks of blood in it. I was too lazy to pick it out. Eddie came up behind me, hugging my body. His chin rested on the top of my head, causing me to wince at the pain. 

"Darling, I have the tools," He said. I raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about? "W-What?" I asked, and stopped cleaning the stove. "To make you pregnant," I could feel the smile on my head. 

My heart dropped. He was  _really_ serious with this, huh? "Oh...." I mumbled. He hugged me tighter, his hand tracing my stomach. "Soon, a little baby will be growing in there," He said, as if I were an actual woman. I escaped from his tight grip, looking up at him.

"What if I don't survive?" I asked. He started to chuckle. "You'll survive, my dear, I'll make sure of it. We'll start the operation in four hours," He left the room, to the shop. 

Four hours!? He couldn't of gave me a two day-warning!? I could feel vomit come up. No, I swallowed it back down. I couldn't puke again. Eddie always gets mad when I do and I want to keep him happy. 

If I really had to make him happy, I would become pregnant for him. 

The worst thing that could happen is me dying. And frankly, I wasn't afraid of dying anymore. If I stayed alive in here, life is still Hell. If I got out, life would still be Hell. I would still have to live with homophobics, such as my parents, and live with bitches, such as Lisa.  **I was not afraid of death. Death is the least of my worries.** **  
**

I took off the chain from my ankle, and slowly made my way down the stairs. After a while, you learn how to undo terrible tied chains. 

"Guys," I desperately said. Jeremy was in his usual corner, Stephen was playing a toy ball he found, and Lisa was lying down. They all looked up at me. "What?" Jeremy asked. 

I got closer to them, taking one last look behind me. "Eddie is going to cut me open and make me a woman," I said. It was weird saying it out loud when you're a man. All of them sat up, staring right into my eyes. "That's impossible," Stephen said. "Haven't you ever heard of 'transgender'? Retard," Lisa snarled. Stephen looked down at his toy ball, ignoring her comment. 

"He's doing it in four hours," I said, putting my hands over my head. I felt like crying so bad. But I couldn't let them see I was weak. 

Lisa stood up, walking over to me. She patted my back, "Waylon, it'll be OK," she whispered. I nodded, swallowing the large lump in my throat. "W-What if I die?" I asked. Lisa shrugged. "Oh well," "Whether I escape or die here, I'm free," I said. That saying had rung a bell in my head. Where have I heard that saying before?

Maybe in a  _game._ Maybe Miles had said it at school.

Jeremy smiled, "True, true," I looked over at him, "Please, stop," My mind was racing. I knew I said I wasn't afraid of death, but the thing is, it's like I'm prepared to die. 

I looked at Lisa. Why was she comforting me?

She  _wanted_ me to to die.

I stepped away from her, my eyes wide. "Y-You want me dead," I stuttered. She tilted her head and smiled. "Huh?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, no, no, get away from me," I said, backing up into the wall. 

"Well, you said it yourself, you want to be free," She said. "G-Get away from m-me. Y'know, just for that. I-I'm going to  _survive,"_ I growled. She scoffed. "Sureeee," "Yeah! I am!" I said, standing up straight. "And pigs can fly. Waylon, that's unrealistic to survive that," She said, crossing her arms over her small chest. "Shut up. You don't know shit!" I barked, hitting the wall behind me. 

She flinched a bit. "Whatever. Once you die, Eddie is mine," "Oh, he won't a slut like you. If I die, he'll be so pissed, so all of you better watch out," I said. Jeremy nodded his head. "That's true. He's like, obsessed with Waylon. And if his little bride dies, we're all screwed," 

I looked over at Stephen, who looked very scared. My heart was torn just at the sight of him. 

-Four hours later-

"You'll be fine," Eddie purred, rubbing my leg. I was naked and tied up on a small, wooden table. I was in the room that Lisa, or "I", had locked Eddie in. The woman he had was lying near me, most likely dead, because this room reeked. 

I had just told Eddie "What if I die?" 

"Please don't go for Lisa if I die," I said. "You won't die. And of course, if that's what you want. But you won't die," He said, kissing the top of my head. He grabbed a rag, pouring some kind of liquid on it. It must of been chloroform. He put it over my nose and mouth, letting me pass out peacefully.

-x-

Who knows how long I was asleep.

Hours?

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

When I awoke my stomach ached. Worst than when he had kicked it. My crotch had burned with pain. I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't bare to see stitches along my stomach and my penis gone. 

All I remember hearing was small talking and loud screaming. I wasn't sure if the screaming was coming from my mouth or someone else's. Or maybe it was dream. Maybe this whole thing was dream. Maybe I was still in my bed at home, and never said a word to my parents. Maybe I was going to visit college campuses today. 

No, I wasn't going. 

I was surprised I didn't wake on the operation. Maybe Eddie had put some numbing stuff in me.

I finally opened my eyes, avoiding my body. I looked around the room, seeing blood all around. My arms weren't tied anymore, but my legs were. Maybe to keep my new woman parts open. 

When anxiety filled my body, I looked down. My penis was completely gone. It was a disgusting sight. My stomach had long, black stitches. This all looked like something from a horror movie. I immediately regretted my decision to become a woman. Can I go back in time? Please! Can I redo all my decisions in this summer so far!?  **PLEASE!**

I leaned to the side, vomiting all over the floor. Even just a small lean sent pain throughout my body. I cried out in pain.

Eddie opened the door, holding a water bottle, a needle, a rag, and medicine. "Darling! Y-You're up already! Oh, dear, you poor thing," He said. I could see the fear in his eyes as he set everything down but the water bottle. He twisted it open, than held it by my mouth. "Here's some water. I'll give you some pills after," He soothingly said. 

Once he gave me some water and pills, he started to clean my new vagina. I bit my lower lip, trying not to scream out in pain. "Darling, I know it hurts. But every woman must deal with some pain. And you're a pure woman now," He smiled slightly. Sure, women have to go through pain. But no woman who was born a woman had to deal with sort of pain. Or was giving birth and getting your penis cut off the same sort of pain? Hell, what would I know?

He gave me a shot by my crotch, than kissed my head. It must of been the numbing because I couldn't feel a single pain after that. 

Just noticing it now, I could see scratches and cuts all over his right cheek and some on his other. His eyes were even bloodshot. "E-Eddie? What...happened?" I asked. It was getting so hard to talk. Eddie tilted his head in confusion. I brought my hand up, touching my own cheek. He did the same. "Oh, yes, I-I'll tell you," He said. 

**-Eddie's POV, three hours before-**

Once I started on my sweet darling's body and cutting up open the other whore, I noticed something. The whore was dead. How? She was alive three days ago! Maybe I should of fed her and help stop the bleeding in her head. No wonder my pets would always die. Despite the fact I would cut them up, too. 

The whore's body parts were not good enough for my future bride. I needed another whore, and quick. I couldn't choose the boy named Stephen. Nor that rotten brat Jeremy. 

Lisa was the one that I needed. 

I swiftly left the room, leaving my darling unattended. I looked around the room for Lisa. Stephen and Jeremy were tied with chains, their hands behind their back. Rags were duct taped onto their greedy mouths so they wouldn't scream.

I looked over to Lisa's spot. She wasn't there. WHERE THE FUCK WAS THE SLUT!? Anger washed over me. I was ready to hit anything that got in my way. Even my darling. NO! Not my darling, Waylon. 

I saw her, she was trying to run up the stairs! The chains were still on her body. I ran to her, grabbing her waist. She started to scream. Stupid slut. 

She started to kick and hit my stronger body. Cute, she thought that was going to stop me. 

After all her screaming and kicking, I dropped her. I grabbed her arm, jerking her to the room. No, she wouldn't take me seriously if I took her arm. I gripped a handful of her hair, yanking her to the room. 

She screamed even louder. Once I got her into the room, she jumped up, clawing at my face. I screamed in pain. Now that was something that could stop me. 

She started to grab my eyes and pulled. I grabbed her face, banging it against the wall. I couldn't punch her stomach, or else it would be ruined for Waylon. So the face would be the next thing. 

I kept pounding her face until she stopped moving. Than, I carried her to the other table, putting her down. I looked over at Stephen and Jeremy through the door, seeing how terrified they were. 

I smiled.

**-Waylon's POV, present-**

I stared up at him. So, Lisa, was dead. She was actually dead. A small victory was celebrated in my head. 

But she was dead. 

No matter how much you hate someone, you still feel bad after they die. My heart ached but my brain told it not to. It wasn't right to grieve over someone who hurt you. Than again, it was right to love someone who hurt you...

Eddie...

I shook my head, trying to wipe away the thoughts. I looked up at him, seeing he was still staring at me. Then he asked, "So, when can we try for a baby?" I raised an eyebrow, confused for a moment. What was he talking about?

Oh, yeah, I was a woman now. I let regret wash over me first before I answered, "Well, w-whenever I heal," Eddie nodded and smiled. "About two weeks? Or are you a freaky one, who likes pain?" He asked, winking. The wink was so bad but I started to laugh because it was cute. That was probably the first time I actually  _laughed._ The other were always giggles. It made me forget I was in this Hell hole for a moment. _  
_

"Well, get some sleep," Eddie said after I had stopped laughing. He kissed my lips, than left the room. 

-x-

I was always in and out of sleep. Some days, I would be awake for an hour and stare, other days I would be awake for a second. I really missed the human contact. No, not sex. I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about actually talking. Usually when I woke up, no one would be in the room. I don't know how many days I was asleep, but I'm gonna say a lot?

"Darling," Eddie shook me awake. " _Mhmm?"_ I moaned. Not a sexual moan...

"Waylon, dear, I decided to give you someone to talk to," Eddie said. Wow, that was the first time in a while where he said my actual name. "Really? Who? Stephen?" I asked, sitting up a bit. Pain vibrated through my body, so I slowly lied back down. "No, I'm not that stupid. It's someone I found," Eddie smiled, moving to the side.

It was a little boy. 

The little boy was probably about 6 years old. He had blonde hair flopped to the side, brown eyes that could burn anyone's soul but it was too soft to do that, and a teddy bear in his small hands. 

I was about to puke. How could Eddie bring in an innocent child? This child was for sure, going to be scarred. "His name is Peter. Isn't he cute? Hopefully our children someday look like this," Eddie smiled, patting the boy on the head. "E-Eddie, where did you get it...Peter from?" I asked, still shocked that Eddie abducted a kid. Than again, he abducted all of us. 

"I found him playing around in the alley over there. Now, I'll leave you two alone," Eddie smiled, giving one kiss to both of us. He really thought the little boy was his...

Peter stared at me for a long time. I felt so awkward. Naked, in front of a 6 year old. I bet he had no clue what was going on. "S-So, how are you doing?" I asked, straining a smile. Peter shrugged. "Good," His childish voice was so cute. I hadn't heard a child's voice in such a long time. 

I started to actually smile. "What's your favorite game?" I asked. "Hide and Seek. But if mommy lets me play wid' her I-Pad, I play Five Nights At F-Freddie's," He said, staring at his bear. "Is that Freddy?" I asked, tilting my head. He looked up at me, smiling. "Yeah! You can have it if you want," "Oh, no thanks," I giggled. 

"Why are we in here?" Peter asked. I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know," Peter shrugged, looking around the room. He started to get further and further away. "Wait, P-Peter, don't go over there," I said, struggling to sit up. I gripped onto my stomach. The pain was strong. 

I always had the fear that what if I sat up, and all my insides poured out of the stitches. Eddie wouldn't let that happen, right?

Peter looked over at some sharp tools. "No, Peter, come here," I begged. Peter ignored me. 

Next thing I knew, Peter screamed as something fell on him. Just a second after, the screaming stopped. I knew....I knew he was dead. 

I couldn't look at the body. No. No.  **"EDDIE!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs, no matter how much it hurt. 

Eddie came flying through the door. "Waylon? What's wrong?" He asked. I pointed in the direction of Peter, closing my eyes. Eddie ran over there. He scooped up the body, walking over to me. "Did you do this?" Eddie asked, his voice getting deeper. I knew he was pissed. I looked away from the body, trying not to puke. "N-No. I tried to stop him, Eddie. Please believe me," I begged, turning to look him in the eye and no where else. 

Eddie sighed. I knew he was controlling his anger. He started to walk out of the room. "Wait!" I said. He turned. "What?" He growled. "C-Can I have the bear?" I asked. Eddie groaned, throwing the bear to me. He then left the room. I rolled to my side, holding the soft bear, crying.

I gripped onto the teddy bear like I was holding on for dear life. 


	9. Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sex ;]

"Are you well enough to stand up yet?" Eddie asked. I stared up at him. "How long has it been?" I asked. Eddie shrugged, "About one an half weeks?" "Oh, um, I guess?" I carefully said. Eddie smiled, gently grabbing my hand. 

He slowly helped me up. Pain rushed all around my body. Dear God my insides were gonna fall out. I know they are. 

Once I got to my feet, I fell back to the table. "Darling? Are you alright?" Eddie asked, still holding my hand. I looked up at him. Tears were filling my eyes. I nodded, "I'm fine," I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Are you sure? You're crying. We can always stop," He soothingly said. I shook my head, "No, no, I'm doing it for the baby," I said. 

Did that really come from my mouth? I looked up at him, seeing a bright smile on his cut up face. "Eddie? Why didn't you take care of those cuts?" I asked. Eddie shrugged. I sighed, "Those are gonna be scars," "C'mon, let's keep walking," He said.

Once again, I got back to my feet. My feet were sore from not walking in such a long time. We got to the door when Eddie said, "Wait, you need clothes. They can't see you naked," I chuckled. It was cute how he didn't want them to see my new body. 

Eddie placed a loose dress over my sore body. It felt nice to have some kind of clothing. He slowly opened the door, exposing the bright light to my sensitive eyes. I hadn't seen sunlight in such a long time. 

"Darling, would you like to go outside?" He asked. I ignored him for a moment, looking all around. Jeremy had chains on his body, like usual. Stephen was in the corner, playing with a new toy ball. In the other corner, was a woman. 

I swear to God if this bitch gives me problems too, I'll freak the fuck out. "Who's she?" I asked. "Oh, some new whore. She was rude to me at the store, and well, the rest is history," Eddie smiled, kissing the side of my head. I continued to stare at the girl.

She seemed tall by just sitting. Maybe my height? She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked like she could be Peter's mother. Maybe she was trying to find him.

We gradually made it up the stairs, to the outside. I'll never forget the feeling of freshly cut grass underneath my dirty toes. It was weird to go from hard concrete for weeks to soft grass in just a couple minutes. 

I started to laugh and cry at the same time. I could hear Eddie chuckle softly at some points. "It's just grass," He smiled. "I-I know I just hadn't felt it in such a long time," I cried. Eddie slowly petted my hair, chuckling. I hugged him tightly before going on my own in the yard.

The yard was quite small. It had grass all over and tall fences. I'm guessing so people don't escape. 

I walked around the yard slowly, feeling the hot sun on my skin. 

A piece of paper had stopped me. I looked over at Eddie, who was too busy paying attention to his clothes. I quickly picked up the paper, looking over it. 

**FOUR MISSING PERSONS.**

****Jeremy Blaire: Black hair. Brown eyes. 6'1. Last seen wearing sweat pants and T-Shirt. Reported by Lilly Blaire and Daniel Grace. Since: 6/19****

**Waylon Park: Brown/Blonde hair. Brown eyes. 5'10 Last seen wearing jeans and a blue shirt. Reported by Gloria Park and Patrick Park. Since: 6/21**

**Lisa White: Brown hair. Brown eyes. 5'6. Last seen wearing jean shorts and a pink shirt. Reported by Ana White and Walter White. Since: 6/26**

**Stephenson Garcia: Black hair. Green eyes. 6'1. Last seen wearing jeans and a green shirt. Reported by Amanda Garcia and Raul Garcia. Since: 7/1**

**Please report to police if spotted. Reward for Alive: $1,000 each. Reward for Dead: $50 each.**

So people had actually acknowledged that we were lost... I felt oddly loved. 

No, I couldn't feel loved. People were only going to find us because of the damn dollar signs at the end. They didn't actually care.

But...My own parents had reported me missing. They really do care. NO! NO! NO! Because their little precious Lisa went missing, they reported both. Simply because they _had_ to. Yeah, well if I'm ever found, I will  _not_ go back to those pricks. 

I turned over to Eddie, stuffing the paper into my pocket. Holy shit, this dress had pockets! Now that's some future shit. 

Eddie walked over to me, kissing me hard. I started to smile. He pulled away, breathing hard. "Darling, I want you, _now,"_ He growled at the end. I giggled slightly then nodded. Eddie picked me up, walking to the house. 

He walked up the stairs, into the bedroom. "Waylon, I want to fuck you so hard," He snarled, grabbing my hand, tracing over his penis. He was hard. Either very hard or he just had a big dick. 

I carefully got to my knees, unzipping his khakis pants. He stopped me. "Darling, you aren't going to get pregnant like that," He said. I shrugged, still unzipping. I brought out the beast. 

It was bigger from the last time I saw it. Or did I not pay attention the last time. 

Slowly, I started to suck on the beast. A couple times, it made me gag. But it didn't stop me. His sweet moaning made me go faster. The louder his moaning got, the the deeper I would get. His breathing was fast but still steady paced. 

I could feel his hand go on the back of my head, pushing my mouth further in. I choked a bit, but it felt good. 

Before I could even realized what was happening, he picked me up, slamming my body to the bed. Sure, the bed was soft, but it still hurt like fucking shit. 

He pulled the dress up near my face. He started to crawl towards me. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded, staring right into his eyes. He got up on his knees, pulling my close. He bent the small of my back with his large hand, slowly entering me. 

It was a rush of excitement and pain all at the same time. My moans and body did not know how to react to it. Some of my moans were shaky screams and some were soft whispers. My body shook underneath his touch. 

"Does it hurt?" Eddie asked, still pumping inside me. "I-It's fine," I moaned. I gripped my hair as he went faster. I could feel everything from his penis. Normally, with a penis myself, it would feel good, but not  _this_ good. It was like opening a Christmas present, getting exactly what you wanted. It was like when you clicked those shock pens, but down there. It was like eating after working for hours. It was those simple things that felt good. 

"Please, don't stop," I couldn't stop moaning. It felt so  _good._ Drool started to run down my chin, that's how good it was.  "Eddie,  _please,"_ I begged, my voice getting a little high pitched. "I want  _more,"_ I wanted so much more. I knew Eddie was big, but I didn't know he was  _that_ big. His beast rubbed me all in the right places. I looked up at Eddie, who was staring down at me. He must of loved it, too. 

I started to close my eyes, enjoying every movement. It felt so lovely and filling. " _Shit, o-oh, fuck,"_ Eddie moaned. I opened my eyes, looking at him. Just by the facial expression, I knew he was about to cum. I decided to encourage him a bit. " _C'mon, baby, cum for me. Please, oh, please, you're so big, fuck,"_ I moaned. The c'mon baby was fake but than I just started to get more into it. My mouth started to spill all my thoughts. 

" _It feels so good, please more, more,more. Oh, right there. I fucking love you,"_ I would moan occasionally.

When he cummed, I actually felt it. Sure, if I were still a man, I still felt the cum. But this was so much different. I felt wet on the inside and out. I could feel it in my body, swimming all around. I could feel it near the hole, trying to get in. I knew I was going to have a little Eddie Jr. in my hands in just a couple months.

-x-

From that point on, for about a week, every day and night it was like that. The only time we didn't fuck was when we ate. I always stayed up in his room and kitchen. It's bad to say, but I wish I was back downstairs. I wanted to keep Stephen safe from Jeremy and that other girl.

I started to wake up every morning with sickness. At first, I thought I was just puking because, y'know, I usually feel like puking. But after I while, I started to think I was pregnant. I have no clue how Eddie did it, but I was a pregnant woman. Most likely.

He came upstairs, holding something behind his back. "What's that?" I asked, putting down the book I found in his nightstand. He brought the thing from behind his back. It was a pregnancy stick. I smiled, standing up.

He handed me the stick, allowing me to enter the bathroom alone.

It was weird holding something near your private. I could feel pee go on my hand. Shit, I had no clue how to do this. Maybe I should of read the directions... 

After ten minutes of standing in the bathroom, a shape popped up on the stick. What did that shape mean again? I looked over to the box.

I was pregnant...

I gasped, almost screaming. There was no turning back.  _There was no turning back._ If I left this place, I would be known as the weirdo who was man, turned into a woman, and pregnant. 

I ran out of the door. "I'm pregnant!" I smiled. Now, that was the weirdest thing I've ever said. Eddie jumped up and down. "Really!?" I nodded. Eddie gripped my shoulders, bringing me in for a tight, not-being-able-to-breath type of hug. I pushed him away, still laughing though. 

"Eddie, I have no clue how you did it, but wow!" I said. Eddie smiled, taking my hands into his one large hand. "I couldn't of done it without you," He purred. I stared into his eyes. 

Vomit was coming up.

Shit. 

There was no time for me to run to the bathroom. Once again, I threw up on Eddie's body. We both stared at the puke for a moment. Great. This baby was already getting me into trouble. The baby was just like his father.

I looked up at Eddie, seeing anger in his eyes. He growled before slapping my face. I fell to the floor, feeling blood from my nose pour out. I immediately gripped my stomach. I forgot my baby came first.

Eddie kicked my shin. "You whore," He snarled. He left the room, puke still on his shirt. I gripped my stomach.

I remember, when I was younger, my Aunt was going to have a baby. I remember her telling me the first trimester was the most dangerous. I'm guessing that's why most women get abortions that time. You're not supposed to tell a lot of people you're pregnant the first trimester because you might lose it. I remember she went to a small party. There were some drunk people. My mother tried to keep her safe at the party. But it wasn't enough. Some drunk punched her stomach a little too hard, causing her to lose the baby. So, for pregnancy, all I know is that you  _have_ to be careful. 

 And no one was going to hurt my baby.  **No one.**

**Not even Eddie.**

Anger boiled my sweet blood. Flashbacks went in and out of my brain. I  _had_ to get revenge.

The gun.

_Gun._

I stood up, rushing to the drawer. I threw clothes around. Where was it? 

**WHERE THE FUCK WAS IT!?**

My heart pounded in my ears once I found it.  _Fucking Finally. This bastard was going down._

I stared at the gun. I needed bullets. I looked around the room, breathing hard. I went with my gut feeling, going to the drawer over at the far left, closer to the bed. I quickly rushed over to it, ignoring the burning pain in my shin. 

I was glad I could trust my guts.

The bullets were like gold to my eyes. The way they clicked on each other was music to my ears. I smiled, stuffing all of the bullets in the gun. 

_I can escape._

I stared at the gun for a moment, before heading towards the door. I stopped in my tracks once I heard heavy footsteps. I started to panic. What was I doing!?

_I can't shoot him! What the fuck!?_

I quickly looked around the room. Where the fuck was I supposed to put the gun!? I finally noticed the clothes all over the floor. Quickly and quietly, I stuffed the clothes in their drawers.

He was even closer. 

My dress was long, and loose around the waist. The back of the dress was open. He had also given me a small, white sweater. 

I stuffed the gun behind my back, around the elastic waist band. Luckily, it stayed still.

He was about to open the door. 

I swiftly grabbed my sweater, putting it on so it could cover the gun. 

He opened the door. "Darling, I'm sorry for being such a dick. Can you forgive me?" He asked. I smiled, wiping away the blood at my nose. I had been in such a rush I hadn't noticed it. "Yes,"

"Let's get you back to the basement. I need some time alone," He carefully said, taking my hand.

We slowly made it to the basement. 

**The gun still in my dress.**


	10. See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say that in the summer, updating will be so slow. Please forgive me. I'll try to write as much as I can, but my house will be filled with people.   
> Plus, some Miles POV.

**-Miles POV, Past to Present. Past as in before Waylon got surgery-**

I dropped the cigarette to the floor, crushing it with the tip of my foot. I brought the missing poster back from my pocket. I  _needed_ to look at it again.

_I just couldn't believe this shit._

How?

Honestly, how?

The guy I saw barely two weeks ago was missing. How?

I was about to bring out my fourth cigarette, but decided it wasn't healthy. I scoffed.

_Healthy. As if I cared._

I went back into my house, ignoring my bitch of a mother.

_She did this._

I went up the stairs, two steps at a time. My long legs let me do anything I wanted. I went into my room, locking the door. 

I just needed to drain myself out in music. I plugged my  _Iphone_ into my speakers, turning on  _Pandora._

And just my luck,  _See You Again_ started to play. Of course, to set my fucking mood for rest of the fucking day. I kicked off my sneakers, jumping on my bed. I relaxed my head on my hands, closing my eyes. 

_**"And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again..."** _

It's like the world was trying to make me feel bad. I knew this song was dedicated to that  _Paul Walker_ guy, but for some reason, I felt like it was for Waylon. 

I mean, if I saw him, I would totally tell him everything. How I fought with my mom after he had left. How his parents had rushed to our door, screaming at us. Shoving the missing paper in our faces. 

I brought the piece of paper back out from my pocket. I stared at the photo of Waylon. Those....others, didn't matter to me anymore. Jeremy Blaire? Biggest Dick Head award goes to...Well, you get the idea. 

Stephenson Garcia was a good guy. He could make anyone laugh. I remember when he moved, Waylon and Miles sat on his 'old' front porch, drinking our _Slurpees._  

Lisa White was the biggest bitch and I never even met her. Just the way she looked and the way Waylon described her was enough. I know, I know, I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Lisa wasn't ugly in the picture they chose, she was just...she just looked....she looked like a bitch. The way her brown hair was completely straight and her hoop earrings were bigger than my future. 

Until now, I didn't notice Waylon's picture. It was from Junior year! And we were almost freshmen in college!

Just from that picture, I knew his parents didn't care. 

_**"So let the light guide your way. Hold every memory as you go and every road you take will always lead you home,"** _

Tears filled my eyes. _No, no_ I couldn't cry. I brought the back of my hand up to my face, wiping away the small tears. I don't believe in God, but I pray to every God out there that Waylon is  _okay._ That he's  _alive_ and  _well._

-3 hours later-

I shook awake when I heard a doorbell. "Waylon!" I cried out, quickly getting up. I ran out of the room, down the stairs. He was alive! He was here!

I fixed myself up before opening the door. Wouldn't want to look like I just woke up!

It wasn't Waylon when I opened the door. It was some dude. He was about 6'5, but I could still take him on. He had an undercut, the hair in the middle slick back. He wore khakis and a vest. 

"Um? Hi?" I slowly said. "Hi. Is Lori Upsur home?" He asked. "No," I said, about to close the door. My mother caught the door. "Here I am!" She giggled. 

I looked down at her outfit. She had a tight red dress with red heels. Her hair was a mess though. "Mom?" I asked, confused. "Miles, this is Conner Scott. He's my date for the night," She giggled, as if she were 18 again.  _Get with reality, lady, you're 38._

We were all quiet for a moment. "Welp, I have to fix my hair. Why don't you two get to know each other?" My mother said. "You look beautiful, though," 'Conner Scott' said. I rolled my eyes. My mother giggled though, running up the stairs.

I watched her leave. Than I turned back to 'Conner Scott'. He just stood there awkwardly. "Well, don't just stand there, get in," I said with annoyance in my voice. He nodded, walking into the house. "Looks nice," He said, taking a look around.

There was a gut feeling inside of me. This guy wasn't named, 'Conner Scott'. I've seen that chiseled cheeks before. But where...?

"Thanks. So, 'Conner Scott'," I said, putting his name is quotations. He raised an eyebrow. "What were the quotations for?" He asked. "I know your name is not Conner Scott. I've seen you before," I growled. "You must be mistaking me for someone else," He scoffed. I stood up taller, trying to get to the same height as him. Showing him I wasn't afraid.

My mother came rushing down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom, she was out of breath. 'Conner Scott' and I continued to stare at each other. "Alright, I know you boys are so excited to talk, but we really need to get going," My mother smiled. I looked at her, "Oh, trust me, we're not that excited," I growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Mom, you barely know this weirdo. How do you know that's his real name?" I said. She smacked the back of my head. It was like hearing water rush around your head. "Miles James Upsur! Don't talk so rudely about our guest!" She yelled. "Don't hit me!" I hissed, rubbing the back of my head.

My mother ignored me, taking 'Conner Scott's' thick hand into her own. "I'll be back by midnight," I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's 5PM, what do you need so much time for?" I asked. She giggled, quickly leaving the house.

-x-

It had been two days since the last time I saw my mother. I called her over 100 times, but there was never a answer. I crushed my last cigarette from my box. Panic had been filling me like a water bottle. I  _needed_ to call the police.

I quickly dialed the police. They answered pretty quick. My heart was pounding. I've never called the police before. Would they reject my sayings? There were people dying, and I needed to waste a line for my 'mommy'. 

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" They asked. I think it was a woman. "U-Uh....Um, m-my mother has been missing for two days. I tried calling her multiple times," I said. "Alright. How old are you and what's your name?" She asked. "I'm 18, my name is Miles Upsur," I said. "Okay. I got your address on the screen here. Two police men should knock on your door in a couple minutes," She said, than hung up.

I carefully put the phone down. My hands were shaking. Why was I shaking? I slowly walked over to the couch, waiting for the police.

Not even 5 minutes and they rang my doorbell. I quickly stood up, going over to the door. I opened it, seeing the two. A tall, quite handsome black man. And a short, but still handsome white man. Looked like something from a movie. 

"Are you Miles Upsur?" The black one asked. I nodded. "Mind if we come in?" He asked again. I opened the door wider, allowing them to enter.

They looked around the house real quick before the white one said, "How old is your mother? What's her name?" "38 years old. Her name is Lori Upsur," 

They must of noticed the shakiness in my voice, 'cause the black one said, "Its alright, it's alright. We're just going to ask you a few questions. We should probably introduce ourselves. I'm Officer Jackson and this here is Officer Myers," He smiled. 

About an hour had passed of questions. I said what I did before and after she left. I said how 'Conner Scott' looked and also said how I didn't think his name was 'Conner Scott'. I described how he acted and how I acted towards him. They were a little upset when I said I didn't see the car nor licence plate.

Finally, Officer Jackson said while closing his note pad, "Wowser, five missings, in one month, in one little neighborhood. What has been happening?" "I don't know. Worse part, I know all of them," I shrugged. The officers looked at me, eyes widen, almost shocked. " _All_ of them?" Officer Myers asked. "Well, I know Waylon Park the best. Not much the others," I said. The officers exchanged looks, than stood up. "Look, kid, we need to take you down to the station," Officer Jackson said. 

"W-What? Why? I stuttered, standing up slowly. "Relax. You're not in trouble. We're just going to ask a few questions," Officer Jackson said. 

 _Few questions._ A few questions could take up to four hours.

-A week later-

I'm still home alone. I started to think my mother was  _never_ coming home. Than again, would I care if she came home or not?

Usually, a police officer, named Phil, would check up on me, seeing if I needed food. He always offered to buy me food, but I always said "No thanks,"

Being alone, I never could get out of my own thoughts. It was always about Waylon and my mother and that guy and everything in life. That guy especially. Maybe he didn't do it. Maybe Waylon and my mother were in the same place. I always prayed they would be in the same place. Scared for life, but safe together. 

**-Waylon's POV, Present-**

"So, you're pregnant?" Jeremy asked. I nodded. "How is that possible?" He started to laugh. Stephen grinned. The other woman was in the corner, ignoring us. "I don't know," I shrugged. Jeremy continued to laugh. "That's crazy!" I rolled my eyes. I felt embarrassed, so embarrassed. 

Once Jeremy stopped laughing, I stood up. "Where do you think you're goin', you trans?" Jeremy asked. I stuck up my middle finger, ignoring his disgusting voice. I walked over to the woman. 

I was put down this basement two days ago, and I still hadn't talk to this woman. I sat down beside her. She flinched back. I put both of my hands up. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Just wanna know your name," I soothingly whispered. 

"I-I'm Mia...Mia Knox. W-Who are you? How long have you been here?" She asked me. Her voice was a little high-pitched, but it still sounded beautiful. "I'm Waylon Park. That over there is Stephenson Garcia, and that's Jeremy Blaire," I said, pointing at each body. Stephen waved and smiled, but Jeremy stared at his feet. I continued, "I....I really don't know how long I've been here. Probably a month? I made the wrong choice of trusting a stranger....But....But now he's my love," I whispered the end part, so Jeremy and Stephen couldn't hear. 

She slightly smiled, "Glad to know you're still alive. It's kinda encouraging. I lost my son, and...and I made the mistake of yelling at screaming at this...this monster," I looked down at my hands.

_Peter._

_She was Peter's mother._

"What was his name?" I asked. "Peter..." She whispered. My jaw dropped. Tears wanted to fill my eyes, but I wiped them away. "I'm s-sorry....but he's....he's dead," I mumbled. Even though I was looking down, I knew she was staring at me. I knew she was about to cry. "What?" She asked, tears in her voice. "The man, Eddie, brought him here. He was so-" **"I'LL MURDER EDDIE!** **"** She screamed. I brought my hand up, covering her mouth. "Shhh!" I said, staring into her brown eyes. They were beautiful. 

The whole room was silent. Small movements were made upstairs, but still no Eddie. We all let out a sigh of relief except for Mia. "You gotta be quiet," I whispered. She nodded, taking my hand off of her mouth. "So, anyways, how old are you guys?" "We're all 18. You?" I asked. "28," Mia said. "Damn, girl," Jeremy smirked from the corner. Mia stuck up her middle finger, "I'm a lesbian, so piss off," She snarled. 

"Wild one, I like it," Jeremy bit his bottom lip. I turned to him, "So you like lesbians but not gays?" I growled. "That's disgusting," Mia said, looking down at her blue painted fingernails. I sighed.

"Anyways, if you're wondering why I was gone, I had surgery," I said. "Yeah, I'm guessing you're a woman now? Since you're....pregnant," She said. I nodded, avoiding eye contact with her. "Y'know, that's really cool," I could hear her smile in her voice. I looked at her, "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "You make a beautiful woman and a handsome man," I knew I was blushing.

I had to tell her about the gun. I felt like I deeply trusted her. I trusted Stephen, but who knows what he could say with his big ass mouth.

Just as about I was going to open my mouth, a loud noise filled the room. We all jumped, looking at the source of the noise. 

Stephen had opened the heavy door. 

"Stephen!" I whispered loudly, standing up. "Holy shit," Stephen whispered, wandering deeper into the house. Mia got up, standing behind me. I knew Jeremy wanted to stand, but he was in chains. 

I followed Stephen, trying to grab his arm. My stomach started to burn. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did it have to start hurting now!? "Stephen, please," I begged. Mia walked past me, into the room. I walked slowly to the room, going through the pain. 

I was gonna puke. 

No. No. No, I had to swallow it. I swallowed it, being strong. 

The smell coming from the room was heavy. I couldn't believe I was in there for almost two weeks. 

I walked into the room, seeing two dead bodies. Stephen walked closer to the body. "Holy fuck....Lisa," He whispered. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. "Her body is jacked up," Stephen whispered.

A small gasp filled the room. "What? What is it?" I asked, so curious. "...Miles's mom...She's dead," Stephen whispered. "Who's Miles?" Mia asked. "Oh my God," I whispered, covering my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

I could hear the door open. 

Eddie was here. 

"Stephen! Get out!" I whispered, standing away from the door. Mia followed me, like a little dog. 

I never said I didn't like it.

Stephen stayed in the room. "Stephenson!" I begged. 

It was too late though. Eddie was already down the stairs, and Stephen was spotted. " _You whore,"_ He growled. 

Next thing I knew, Stephen was dead. Eddie choked him to death.... with his own two hands.

It felt like water was in my ears. It felt like my heart actually cracked in half. It felt like I had a golf ball in my throat.

But I knew one day, I would see him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad ending sentence, but oh well!


	11. All the Right Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES AN ACTUAL UPDATE!! But, I don't know when I'll update again. HOPEFULLY somewhere in July.

It had been five days since Stephen's death, I was more depressed than usual. I wouldn't be able to forgive Eddie, but I still loved him. 

Plus, it wasn't like Eddie still hit me. He actually gave me  _more_ attention. We had lots of sex and hugs, but still, I was depressed. 

And still, I had the gun. I had to hide it somewhere, it couldn't of been in my dress forever. So I hid it in the lowest kitchen cabinet. The cabinet Eddie never used and well, he never felt like bending down so much. 

I really don't know how long I've been pregnant. Possibly three weeks? Months maybe? But however long I was pregnant, the morning sickness started to stop. I started to wonder when my baby bump would start to show. 

_Unless it was dead...._

No, no, it wasn't dead, trust me.

I begged Eddie to make a funeral for Stephen. I begged a lot actually. Today would be the day of his funeral. Eddie said he wouldn't do anything, just stand there. He said Mia and I could go outside, just not Jeremy. Because surprise, surprise, Jeremy and him had gotten into another fight. 

"C'mon, before it starts to get dark," Eddie said when he finally made it to the final step. Mia and I were just talking about how life would be in the future. How scarred we would be...

To be honest, I don't think I'll be that scarred. Just the parts when Stephen and Peter died. 

Oh, and don't forget the part where I became a woman. 

Yeah, that's pretty scarring. 

Mia and I both stood up, holding hands. No, not in some romantic way. Just to help each other up. After five days of just talking to Mia, we've become good friends. I especially loved it when she complemented my food. "C'mon, c'mon, I don't have all day," Eddie said, so impatient. Mia and I slowly made our way over to Eddie, avoiding eye contact with Jeremy. We agreed that he was a disgusting fool.

Eddie placed chains on Mia's wrists, but not on mine. He trusted me. 

All three of us went up the stairs, into the bright light. It must of been over 80 degrees 'cause I could already feel my skin burning up. I could see a small hole in the ground, with a box beside it. It smelled horrid out. The sun must of made the body rot. 

I could feel vomit tickle the bottom of my throat. Just the thought of Stephen being treated like that made me disgusted. Eddie must of noticed our facial expressions, 'cause he said, "Sorry for the smell, I tried the best I could.....Shall we start the funeral now?". I nodded, not looking at him.

We all went closer to the hole, watching the ground as we walked. "Who's starting?" Eddie asked. I said, without looking at him, "Let's just be quiet and say our prayers in our head," 

I must of said it pretty sharp 'cause Eddie actually listened to me. 

About five minutes had passed and tears were already rolling down my cheeks. The guy I loved as a brother, was killed by my baby's father. 

Sicking.

"I think we should bury the body now," Mia said. I looked at her, my eyes cold, "It's not some  _body._ It's Stephenson and it will always be Stephenson," I growled. She looked down at her feet, nodding slightly. A large hand touched either side of my shoulder. It was obviously Eddie. He bent down slightly, whispering into my ear, "Let's be nice, now," I nodded.

He let go of me, grabbing the shovel. He put all the dirt back in slowly. I sighed loudly. I couldn't believe I had to watch my 18 year old 'brother' be buried in a box, in someone's backyard.

God, Eddie was not a _someone._ He was the love of my life.....But it didn't give him the right to kill everything I loved. 

I turned around, I couldn't watch him. 

Though, I'm glad I turned around. There was newspaper right by the steps, with Miles's face on the front....

I turned to Eddie, who was distracted by the hole. I quickly and quietly ran to the newspaper, picking it up, and stuffing it in my dress. I turned to Eddie. "Eddie, dear, I'm going to start to cook dinner," I said in my most motherly voice. "Take the slut with you," Eddie mumbled. 

He seemed....angry. But why? Did I do something? Did Mia do something? I went up to him, kissing his gorgeous lips. They were so soft. I swear, every time I kissed him, it would just get so hot  _down_ there.

He smiled. Before I could leave, he grabbed my hips, pulling me close for a big hug. "Don't ever leave me," He whispered. I smiled against his chest. "I'll never leave you, Eddie," 

I let go, walking over to the door. "Come on , Mia," I weakly said. I put my hand on her shoulder slightly, helping her walk as if she were injured. "Take the slut downstairs, Darling," Eddie said before we made it completely inside the house. I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. 

I helped Mia downstairs. We didn't know how to take off the chains, so we left them on. Finally, Jeremy said, "What do you have in your dress?" I turned to him. "Huh?" "You heard me," His voice was so gravelly. I sighed. He was talking about the newspaper, wasn't he? "H-How did you--" "I could see from the window," He interrupted.

I looked at the door. I couldn't hear Eddie's loud steps, so I brought out the newspaper. "I took it 'cause....." I stared into Miles's eyes. The front page always has color, and of course, the rest don't. So I could see his beautiful brown eyes. This must of been a new picture. ".....'cause Miles's face was on the front," I whispered. 

"What does the headline say?" Jeremy asked. Mia walked over to us, "Who's Miles?" "My friend.....And it says 'Young Man Knows Five Out of Seven Missing Victims'," I sighed. 

"You serious?" Jeremy's voice started to get more emotional. "That means we'll be getting out soon!" Mia jumped up and down. I smiled. 

 _Getting out soon?_ Trust me, if I could get out, I would. But...but Eddie. They'll throw him into jail forever! Or worse, a mental institution. A-And what about me? I'm a man, who's pregnant! I'll have to join the freak show....  _Ughhhh._

"What? You're not happy?" Jeremy asked, with tons of attitude. "I-I just....I don't...." "He's not happy, Mia," Jeremy said, crossing his arms over his chest. Mia looked at me, her eyes watery. "What?" She asked. "He's psycho, that's why," Jeremy said. "I am not! I just....I just love Eddie! I don't want him to be thrown in a mental institution! P-plus, I'm a pregnant man. Why would they want me?" I asked. I looked at Mia. 

She  _had_ to understand. Right?

Nope. She rolled her eyes, walking away. I had to get out of here. I couldn't stand being judged. I ripped the first page out from the newspaper, stuffing it in my dress. 

I walked up the stairs. I needed to make dinner anyways. 

Then, the most glorious sight made my heart drop. 

The door to the shop was peaked open. My bottom lip started to quiver. I walked towards it, making sure not to make a sound. I stopped when I heard voices. 

"Have you seen these people?" Someone asked. My eyes wandered around the room. It was two police men, talking to Eddie. 

Fuck.

"No, sir," Eddie said. 

I'm not sure if his answer was good or bad. 

"Are you sure? Because a young man described the man he saw, and well, not to insult, but it sort of looks like you," The short, white one said. Eddie gave off his hearty laugh, pointing at himself, "Me? Sir, I assure you, I have never seen those people," He was such a good liar. I wonder if he ever lied to me....

The black officer looked my way. My heart started to pound, so I moved behind the door, out of sight. "Mind if we look around for a bit?" One said. "Shit," I whispered so low, I couldn't even hear myself say it. 

I carefully walked to the stairs, holding onto my belly. "Guys, the police are here," I whispered. Jeremy sat up, "What?" "Really?" Mia smiled. Fuck, of course they wanted police. 

 **"HEY! HELP US! HELP US PLEASE!" "WE'RE DOWN HERE! HELP! WE NEED HELP!"** The two started rattling their chains, making as much noise as possible. I needed to get chains, act like one of them. I grabbed extra chains, wrapping it around my wrists, "What are you doing?" Mia asked. "So Eddie will know I didn't snitch," I whispered. 

The door opened, exposing two officers. "Help us! Help us please!" Jeremy begged, staring right up at them. The officers started down the stairs, but were pushed. Mia and Jeremy started screaming. 

Eddie followed them down the stairs, clenching the knife in his large hand. He stabbed both of the officers in the head. 

How the fuck did he get away with that. Mia and Jeremy started screaming even more.  **"STOP FUCKING SCREAMING!"** Eddie screamed even louder. 

You might be wondering, ' _Why isn't Waylon screaming!?'_ Well, I knew these people were going to die, but trust me, I'm fucking scared. I stared at Eddie, my eyebrows knitted. 

Mia and Jeremy finally stopped screaming. I didn't even want to know what happened next. I just turned, laying on my belly, covering my ears and closing my eyes. I knew they were getting a beating of a lifetime. 

-Three months later-

My belly has finally started to get bigger. It sort of looks like a man with a beer belly. Though, my hair has started to get longer, so I look more like a girl. The length is actually almost past my shoulders. 

A few victims have come and go. About five. Three men and two women. They all died but one.

They were all nice, except for Robert, who was a bigger dick than Jeremy. And even a bigger homophobic. His bullying, though, led him to his death. 

Jill was sweet, much like Mia. But her mouth often got her in trouble, and well... you know the ending to that story. 

Christine could be a bitch at times, but was nice. She was like...a mother figure. Mia's a mother, but a nice mother. Christine was the kind of mother to set the rules straight, but knew how to make the best of things. She died from rat poisoning.... Robert had sprayed in her face and mouth while she was asleep. Please don't ask where the rat poisoning came from because I don't even know. 

Joe always knew how to sweet talk anyone. Even Eddie at times. But Eddie's mother did not raise a fool. Eddie caught on that he was trying to get on his good side and escape. Or maybe he just listened to us all talk. So, he killed him. 

Last, but not least, the  _winner_ of them all, Greg. Greg is a great guy. He's such a good helper, but always stays away from Eddie. I don't even think he's gotten hit even once....OKay, maybe once when he would scream all the time in the beginning. He always splits up fights. Like one time Robert and Jeremy were fighting, and Greg actually got in the middle of them, calmly asking them to stop. And they actually did! He always helps with my stomach pains. Christine and Jill used to help but y'know, they died. Mia helps, but Greg does it the best. His hands aren't rough, like most guys. They're actually smooth and relaxing. He'll rub my belly no matter how long it takes, even if it's 3AM in the morning. And his brown eyes are so soft and caring. 

There were about two other people, but I can't remember them that well 'cause they were only here for like, two days.

"Are you alright for now?" Greg asked, still rubbing my stomach. "Yes,yes, thank you," I smiled, gently taking his hand off of my stomach. "Can you make dinner now?" Jeremy asked, who was sitting across from me, picking out the dirt from his toenails. I think the last time he showered was a month ago.

I weakly smiled, "Sure,". I slowly stood up, holding onto my stomach. Mia looked up from the ground, "And ask Eddie if he could turn up the heat or get blankets or something! It's so cold down here," "Sure, I'll try asking," I said. 

I walked up the stairs, into the kitchen. It was 5PM in the middle of October. I could tell it was October 'cause I could see Halloween decorations in the kitchen and sometimes inside the shop.

I brought out the usual pot and noodles. Tonight would be noodles. Just like the day before...

"Cooking already, Darling?" Eddie asked, somehow out of the blue. I jumped. "Oh! God, don't sneak up on my like that!" I giggled, playfully hitting him. He flinched, but I knew I couldn't hurt him. He knew as well. 

"So, Eddie, could you bring blankets? Or-Or turn up the heat? It's gettin' real cold downstairs," I said carefully. He smiled, hugging my side. He started to rub my stomach, humming the tune I hear almost every day. Sometimes I catch myself humming that tune. "I suppose I could get blankets. And if you're that cold, maybe I can get you hot tonight," He smirked, kissing my cheek. I nodded, "That would be nice,"

-x-

" _O-ooohh!"_ I moaned as he fingered my 'new' vagina. He started to go quicker. I opened my eyes, looking down at him. He was looking right back at me, smiling. Though, my stomach kind of made it harder to see. 

I reached down with my shaky hand, then held the back of his head, gripping his soft hair. I brought him close, face to vagina. 

Oh, he was a real good licker. 

My legs started to shake more. I brought up my legs, wrapping them over his back. Making it almost hard to breath for him.

But I knew he loved it. 

" _More!"_ I said with a shaky breath. His fingers and tongue didn't stop for five minutes. 

He finally came up, lying next to me. We were both out of breath. He brought his fingers down, rubbing my, well, basically deformed clit. "How are you out of breath? I did all the work," Eddie said. 

God, I couldn't help but smile. I moaned before talking, " 'Cause you take my breath away," Then gave off a weak wink. Eddie stopped rubbing to laugh. He grabbed the back of my neck, bringing me in for a laughing kiss. 

After the kiss, his hand traveled down to my stomach. "You're getting bigger," He smiled. "Yeah, I can't believe it actually worked," I smiled back. He sighed before talking, "I promise you, Waylon Park, I will be a  **changed** man after the baby is born. The whores--I mean, people downstairs won't scream as much. This baby won't be the bad me. It will be the good me. It--It will be beautiful," Eddie never stopped staring into my eyes. "Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," He whispered back. 

-3 AM-

I awoke to loud noises from downstairs.

My heart dropped. Oh God, I hope whoever it is, is alright. 

More loud noises. 

_Robbers._

I turned to Eddie, but he wasn't there. I sighed loudly, grabbing my dress and putting it on. 

_The gun._

Yes, I still had the gun, but I always hid it in the drawers. 

I carefully ran to the drawer, grabbing the gun. The robbers were getting closer. I could hear screams from downstairs. Oh God there were more than two robbers.  **"WAYLON!"** I heard my precious baby scream from below. Precious baby is Eddie if you didn't catch on. 

I brought up the gun, pointing it at the door, ready to shoot. "This is the police were coming in!" 

Liars!  **LIARS!**

The door was opened. My heart quickened. I didn't shoot because...

Because it really was the police...


End file.
